You Must Have Had a Broken Heart
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: What if Supergirl was actually from Earth 1 and she crossed paths with the Green Arrow in their both earlier seasons? This is a take on what could have happened, with a lot of changes and a few surprises. A story about self-forgiveness, courage and love presenting itself the most unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: A few things to understand this fic universe:**

 **First of all, its title: is inspired by the song You must have had a broken heart from Westlife, because the lyrics are perfect for this fic and what it means.**

 **Now the universe: Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Tommy are friends for a long time. Oliver dated Laurel when they were teenagers, but they are still friends. The island / league of assassins' part stays the same for Sara's backstory and the island for Oliver's. Tommy is alive, he knows Oliver is the Green Arrow (the way he found out remains the same, except the part they fight over Laurel. Tommy never dated Laurel. Laurel is alive.**

 **For Kara, I mixed seasons 1 and 2: She is a reporter, Alex and her work together at the DEO, the plane scene from pilot happens after she was already stablished as Supergirl. She tried to date James once, it never worked out, so she moved on with her life. They are still friends. She's on Earth 1, along with team Arrow and Team Flash, but the multiverse still exists.**

 **(at first) It will have 3 chapters (it can be more, IDK), because I plan on write different stories and want to know from u readers, what storylines do u wish to see about them? U guys are always commenting about things u find interesting it could happen, so I thought about doing short stories of 1 or 2 chapters with different scenarios and possibilities. Maybe I won't be able to do everything, but let's try this.**

Chapter 1 - Nightmares and broken souls

It was summer and the skies were dark with clouds. It looked like a storm was coming but people on the Queen's Gambit couldn't care less. At least not the young passengers aboard. Oliver and Tommy talked, walking along the corridors of the ship. They both wore casual clothes since it was hot as hell. Laurel came in blue shorts and a grey t-shirt, with a bottle of champagne in her right hand and a glass in her left hand and barefoot. Sara came right behind her, smiling with a white tank top, black shorts, flip flops and a glass on her hands.

\- Hey boys! Now we can have the party started! – Sara laughed as they all ran to a cabin.

\- Now we are talking! – Oliver said as he entered the cabin after them, closing the door so his father wouldn't see them.

\- It's all clear? – Laurel asked, laughing.

\- Yes! – Oliver smiled as he reached for a glass of champagne.

They all toasted together as they drank and a loud thunder was heard, making Sara jump in scare.

\- To friendship! – Laurel said as they toasted together

\- Hey, chill! – Oliver said as he embraced Sara's shoulder with his arms – We are safe here.

Another thunder was heard and out of the sudden, all hell broke loose. The ship rocked so much, all furniture inside it slid out of place. The four of them hit their backs on the floor and the bottle of champagne shattered on the ground, a few of its glass cutting Laurel on the shoulder. She screamed in pain and Sara tried to reach for her when the floor started to crack underneath their feet. Oliver felt desperation taking over him as he looked around, trying to find something to grab when he noticed the ship was sinking. Everything was on diagonal and one by one, he saw his friends dropping into the ocean. He couldn't do anything but scream.

Another thunder was heard and Oliver jumped from his bed, feeling his sweat all over his body. He felt warm, he could feel his sheets were soaked as he tried to grab them. He was so confused; he couldn't even breathe properly. He looked around and slowly and slowly came to his senses. He was inside his bedroom, alone, it was past midnight and it was raining a lot. The Queen's Gambit was in the past now, not so distant past since it had been only 6 months he was back. And his friends were pretty much alive, they weren't with him there.

Actually, it was supposed for all pf them to be there, he remembered. Malcolm decided to go on a business trip and insisted for Tommy to go with him, and Laurel was sick that week. It was only Sara with him. Oliver walked towards the window, reliving all the hell he went through on that island, his shock when he saw Sara again working for Ivo, when they tried to escape, Shado, Slade, the moment he thought Sara was gone for good… It still made him feel terrible inside, it still made him have nightmares. Every time he thought he was getting better, he had a really bad dream and all his traumas came back.

Ever since he came back, he decided to do what his father asked him to: save his city. He knew he had a difficult task ahead of him, a list of names to cross and bag guys to chase. Diggle, the guy who once was his bodyguard and now was working with him on his mission, convinced him he could do a lot of good by going beyond the list his father gave him. He was reluctant at first, but then, Felicity Smoak, an employee of Queen Industries and someone who was an expert with computers and helped him a lot, joining their crusade, also told him about being a good idea to help more people. He felt a bit better when Sara came back into their lives, 2 months ago. She was so different, fighting like a true warrior. She was found by a group of people called League of Assassins and a man named Ra's Al Ghul trained her to be a deadly woman. Sara managed to convince her former lover, Nyssa Al Ghul, that she was done with the League, so she also joined him and together, they fought crime in Star City. Quentin Lance, Sara and Laurel's father, and also a detective, at first went after him like crazy, dying to bust him and throw him in jail, but since Sara came back and he learned about her working with the vigilante, he has been more open minded. Even with help, even with friends fighting by his side, it was still hard. The nightmares he had felt so real, he couldn't help but feel scared, terrified. He suddenly felt the need to go out, he needed to hit something and he just knew the perfect place for it. He grabbed a jacket and stormed out of his room, by the window, going through the roof and jumping on the grass of his backyard. And then, he ran.

Miles from Star City, there was no rain at all, only strong winds and cold weather, a cold that she couldn't feel even if she wanted to.

National City had a beautiful view from where she was, floating high, really high, in the sky. All she could see was tiny shiny dots and she floated peacefully as she closed her eyes, shutting her ears from all the city noises, just relaxing and feeling the loneliness that night had to offer. She was used to feeling loneliness since before she came to Earth. She learned to shut down and pretend everything was ok, but sometimes, she felt the need to think and to feel all that was piled inside of her, so she floated high on the sky and took her time with herself, to think and remember. And it hurt to remember, it was like yesterday. Her mom told her she was going to be fine, and that they were doing this so she could have a life, because she was young and she deserved a chance. Her mom told her she was going to be different, the light in the darkness, the symbol of hope, and that she needed to take care of her cousin. She couldn't do it, because she got stuck on space for so long, she literally thought she was going to die there. For a long time, all she could see was her mom and dad saying goodbye to her and her planet exploding. This image was stuck with her forever and she knew she would never be able to get over it. She had dreams about her parents, about her planet exploding, about being alone in the universe. She was grateful for her foster family, the Danvers, for sure, but she couldn't help but feel abandoned. By her cousin, by her parents. It hurt badly. She understood his cousin had a life, his own mission. He grew up on Earth while she was lost in space, it wasn't his fault and she forgave him even if she couldn't actually blame him for anything, but she always missed being with her blood family and everything that could have been. She remembered how lost she felt on Earth, even as an adult, like it was always missing something, until the day she saved a plane and she discovered her true calling: to save the world, to use her powers for good. This thought gave her strength to keep going and keep fighting and she always tried to remember that feeling every time she felt like she was feeling right now. A single tear came down her face as she opened her eyes, taking a deep breath and flying back home.

Star City was a dark place that was hurting since way before Oliver being lost on the island and was still recovering from the last attack it suffered. The attack was orchestrated by Slade Wilson and his Mirakuru soldiers, people affected by a drug that turned them into super soldiers. People were still suffering from the consequences and it was worse than ever. Even so, there was a place in town that Oliver enjoyed spend time and that felt peaceful to him, even among so much darkness, the place he used for training, for operating his secret mission. It was a nightclub, one he opened exactly to help hiding what he really did in that place. On its basement, it was his cave like his friend from Central City, Barry Allen, liked to call, the place where he went to clear his head when he felt like to.

And thinking about Barry, made him think about all the craziness that his life became since he came back to the city. Barry helped him with the mirakuru soldiers' situation when it started, he was from the police department of Central City and ended up becoming his friend when he saved Oliver's life. After being struck by lightning after a lab exploding there, this friend gained super powers and now ran around saving people. He trained him, but decided that Barry needed to find his own path, so he came back to town and kept focusing on cleaning the streets of Star City.

Oliver trained hitting every dummy he could reach inside the Arrow Cave, sweat dripping from his forehead like a waterfall. He tried different moves combined as he thought about all of that, thinking he wasn't even scratching the surface of the weird things he had seen since coming back from the island.

FLASHBACK

It has been only a week since he was found and brought home from that hell of an island. He still was finding hard to be able to sleep, so he spent a lot of time looking at the window, thinking about everything and anything at all. He was glad to be home, for sure, but he couldn't help but feel like all those people in his life seemed like strangers to him. He loved them, but it was like he was a different person, like he didn't know them anymore. He saw strange movement in Star City's sky and he was sure it wasn't a bird, or a plane. It looked like a guy, that was flying.

\- Ok, I must really be tired! – Oliver said as he grabbed a binocular he saw in the desk of his room and tried to see properly what was that in the sky – What the…

It was indeed a guy, flying, in a red and blue suit or something like that. The guy was fast but Oliver could see it was a person, not a blur.

\- What are you looking at, brother? – Thea said as she entered his room, approaching the window.

\- I don't know…

\- Hey! It's Superman! What is he doing in Star City? – She said excitedly looking over the window.

\- Super who?

Thea crossed her arms on her chest looking incredulously at Oliver.

\- I know you just came back and spent 5 years away. But he's around even before that.

\- What? – Oliver looked confused at his sister.

\- He's from Metropolis. No one knows who he is, a reporter named him Superman because he is not from Earth and he uses his powers to save people… Brother, you spent so much time drunk and sleeping with everything that could walk, you barely paid attention to the news. He is always saving the world, but I think is the first time he appeared here… I wonder why. Something big must be happening… There is also a blonde woman, just like him… I think they are related or something.

Oliver stood still by the window, looking at the sky as the guy disappeared from his view. How it was possible that super aliens existed, the whole world knew about it, it was a super hero flying around and saving everyone and he never ever heard about it?

That's when it hit him, really hard: He was that shallow. He was that selfish. He could only care about himself and how many girls he could sleep with. He dropped out of college 3 times or more, he only cared about his family having money, being rich, so he never had to worry about school or actually getting a job. He only cared about parties, about having fun. Oliver walked to his bed and sat on the edge. Thea looked worried at him and sat next to him.

\- Are you ok? – She tried to reach for him, but he turned away from her.

\- Please, I need to be alone now!

\- O… Ok…

Thea had concern written all over her face, but got up and did as he told, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Oliver looked at the ground as he tried to think clearly. He was a horrible person, how could he live with himself, knowing that all he did was bring disappointment to his family and friends? He suddenly started believing that the island was his punishment, a way for him to pay for everything he did wrong. He got up and took his shirt off, looking at the mirror, to every scar he had, to the Bratva tattoo on his chest. He for sure went to purgatory, and he felt inside he would never get out of it, even if he was back in Star City.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Oliver trained up the salmon ladder, he thought about how the craziness also affected everyone else's lives and how he felt responsible for everything that went wrong. For starters, when Sara went missing with him, it drove her family nuts. They were never the same and suffered so much, that the marriage of Laurel's parents didn't survive. Dinah, Laurel's mom moved to Central City and married again, while Quentin felt miserable and started having drinking problems. Once he came back, he heard from Laurel about how her family was destroyed. Her dad hated Oliver for bringing Sara with him on the boat, but Laurel never blamed him, because she was supposed to be with them, and Tommy. She felt shocked it could have happened to her, being away God knows where for 5 years. Laurel also started have drinking problems until Sara came back and helped her. It still wasn't enough, so Laurel went visiting her mom in Central City for a while, and that's when everything started to go off rails again. The amount of guilt Oliver carried on his back was huge, and it felt like never ending.

FLASHBACK

Oliver and Diggle were on the Arrow Cave, looking for some evidence they found on a crime scene when Felicity came in practically running.

\- Guys! I'm going to Central City, if it's ok with you… Barry woke up two days ago. Cisco just called me, telling me he wanted to see me…

\- It's ok Felicity! – Oliver said as he noticed the look of relief on her face.

\- Awesome… Because I would have to come up with an excuse if it wasn't ok, and we all know how would that be…

\- Felicity!

\- Ok, right… See you guys later! – She said as she turned around and ran out of there, practically bumping into Sara.

Sara came in with a worried look on her face, Laurel Lance walking in right after her.

\- Someone else woke up! – Sara said as she pointed at Laurel.

Oliver and Diggle got up from their seats, and Oliver walked towards Laurel, giving her a tight hug.

\- I'm so glad you are awake, and well! – He left out a breath he was holding for a very long time. – I'm so sorry, Laurel!

\- It's not your fault.

\- I can't help but feel it is. – He said as he let her go – The boat and everything was just the start for all the disasters that happened in our lives…

\- Oliver, stop. It's not your fault! – Laurel insisted as she crossed her arms on her chest.

\- There's one more thing, Ollie… - Sara said, the tone in her voice scaring both Diggle and Oliver.

\- I want to join your team! – Laurel said as she looked at Oliver.

\- What? Why? – Oliver looked at Laurel like she was an insane person – No way!

\- Oliver…

\- Laurel, NO! – He reached for her arms, holding them as he spoke to her – This is dangerous, you are no trained… You could be easily hurt and…

Laurel's eyes rolled as she took a few steps behind. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, letting out a huge cry that smashed a few glasses on the cave. Diggle jumped in scare and Oliver looked terrified at her.

\- Laurel? What… What is… - Oliver was literally out of words, having no idea what to say.

\- The Star Labs explosion. I was with near the area, going back to my mom's when it happened. It's the last thing I remember. A few days ago I woke up in the hospital, really confused. My mom brought me home and we had an argument, she insisted I wasn't ready to come back to Star City and to my job, but I told her I was feeling fine. That's when the first cry happened.

\- You're a metahuman now? – Diggle asked, still not believing in what he just saw.

\- Apparently yes. – Laurel said as she took a few steps towards Oliver – Listen, I know this wasn't random. This happened to me for a reason. I got this power for a reason, and I believe it is to help you. I want to. Being a lawyer isn't enough, and you know it!

Oliver thought about what Laurel was telling him. He could not believe this was happening. He looked from Sara to Laurel, having no idea what to think about it. He was so against putting his friend in harm's way, he still felt responsible for everything that happened and that was happening, how on Earth could he let one more friend of his put herself at risk this way?

\- I can train her! – Sara said after scratching her head. – I have the League training, and Laurel has the basics since our father made us take self-defense classes when we were younger…

\- Sara will train you! – Oliver said as he walked and stopped in front of Laurel. He looked at Sara – You will train her harder than ever, every single day, until she becomes just as deadly as you are. Then, and only then, we will talk about it again. Deal? – He looked back at Laurel, reaching his hand for her.

Laurel gave him a tiny smirk and reached for his hand, shocking it. She was expecting something different, but knowing Oliver, this was the best she could get from him right now.

\- Deal!

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver was hanging by his feet at an iron bar at the ceiling of the Arrow Cave while he worked out. He thought about how at least, of everything that happened since he came back, one good thing came out of it. He had his good friend, his brother, by his side. It took a while for Tommy to discover about him being the vigilante that was terrifying the rich and powerful of Star City, but Oliver felt a huge relief when it finally happened. Oliver tried to help save his father when he had to reveal himself to Tommy. This was before Sara coming back, before the mirakuru soldiers, before the first big crisis the city suffered, the Undertaking. Tommy had a hard time to accept that his best friend kept something so big for so long from him, but little by little, he ended up understanding and accepting it.

Tommy avoided being on the Arrow Cave as much as he could, because even if he understood what and why Oliver did what he did, he couldn't agree with his methods, he was still killing people. Oliver decided, for the good of their friendship, he would try another way and he really was trying hard. Even so, this wasn't the hardest moment they lived.

FLASHBACK

Tommy hated that place as much as he hated talking to his father, but he needed to find Oliver and there was only one place left for him to be. He opened the door with the code Oliver gave him in any case of urgency and he went in, going down stairs after closing the door behind him. The place was with a poor light and Tommy felt chills down his spine, and not good ones. He walked slowly around when he saw a blonde with her back at him. She used a ponytail, pink shirt and a black skirt. She turned around, adjusting her glasses as she jumped in scare when she saw Tommy staring at her.

\- Sweet Jesus, what are you doing here? I mean, do you need something? You almost gave me a heart attack!

\- I'm sorry about that… - He smiled noticing how cute her awkwardness was. Oliver never mentioned her before and now he felt curious. – I was looking for Oliver; I need to talk to him… Are you a vigilante as well? It looks like everyone I know is one… - He said as his hands reached the pocket of his jeans.

\- Oh, I wish… - She laughed – I can't punch a fly if I wanted to, I'm only tech support. – She said as she looked around, organizing a few things on the desk.

\- I bet this is as important as going out there punch bad guys.

Felicity looked at Tommy, blushing at his comment, only giving him a half smile before Oliver came in.

\- Hey, Tommy, what's up? You only come here when it's urgent… Did something happen?

\- Yes. I need to talk to you about my father.

\- Ok. I'll be back later – Oliver said to Felicity and went with Tommy upstairs.

As they reached the empty nightclub, Oliver and Tommy sat in stools across the bar.

\- I know about Thea, man… About her being my half-sister.

Oliver looked worried at Tommy as he heard what he said.

\- Listen, I also know you know. My father told me…

\- I found out recently. I confronted him about telling you, because it was not fair to you or to Thea. I also told my mom to tell her, cause the last thing I wanted was for her to find out about someone else. The same goes to you, man…

\- I understand. With all that happened, I can understand why you didn't tell me. The thing is, your mom never told her right? He told me the night Slade soldiers attacked the city, right after your mom died, he told Thea. She did not take it well. I just wanted to know how is she… It's all so recent, she must be suffering a lot.

\- One week is still really recent… I think it will always be. We just took Slade down and Thea still chose to leave for a while. I don't think she will ever be the same again, but she will recover.

\- I hope so. I mean… We are half-brothers. And I can't help feeling torn about it.

\- I get what you are saying. My best friend turns out to be my brother, but it means my mom cheated on my father, with yours, after your mom died a long time ago, but still…

\- Man, we are messed up! – Tommy scratched his forehead as he looked at Oliver.

\- Yes, we are… Big time!

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day, around o'clock pm, Tommy drove around the city and Oliver was at his side, looking through the window. He thought about everything that happened, how it was still everything so recent for him. Her sister was already back from Corto Maltese, she has been away for 2 months now, Laurel was training hard with Sara so she could join them, Slade Wilson was safely locked up in Argus prison, on Lian Yu, and everything seemed back to normal, at least for everyone but Oliver. He was just remembering his last nightmare and how he always felt like he would never be able to have a normal life again, when Tommy woke him from his thoughts.

\- Earth to Oliver!

\- What? – Oliver looked at Tommy – I'm sorry, I was distracted.

\- Again the nightmares?

\- They are getting worse… I just… I don't know…

\- Can I give you some advice? – Tommy said as he quickly glanced at Oliver, and back on the road – You need to open up to someone. Someone you trust. It doesn't have to be me, but you need to. Because this will tear you apart if you don't.

\- I know… - Oliver looked down as he thought about it. It was hard because there was no one that could relate to half what he felt, not even Sara. She had her own demons to deal with as well, he couldn't add more to the pile. No. – I don't think anyone would ever understand it…

\- Someday you will find someone to talk to, believe me. If you don't try, you will never know. Ah changing the subject a bit, because I'm dying to ask you this… Do you have the number of that cute blonde you work with?

\- I work with?...

\- As the vigilante, man! – Tommy laughed as he kept driving

\- Oh, Felicity… Yes, I do. – Oliver smiled at Tommy already figuring out where his friend was going with that question. – Are you into her?

\- Sort of… I mean, you guys have nothing going on, right?

\- No, we are just co-workers. And friends, sort of, I guess…

\- Awesome. – He smiled – She is really cute and I don't know… Something made me pay attention.

\- I'm sure her looks helped…

\- C'mon man, I changed… - He looked at Oliver again – I swear.

\- You better, because she works with me. I don't want it to be awkward.

They laughed together as Oliver caught Tommy's phone and added Felicity's number on it. They were passed Central City, approaching National City now. Tommy had invited Oliver to go to Gotham City, pick a few things for his father's company that was now in his hands and Oliver gladly accepted the road trip since he felt the need to clear his head, away from Star City, even if it was for a few hours.

Meanwhile, It was a calm evening in National City and Winn, Kara Danvers' best friend was at her place with her sister Alex, relaxing on her couch and watching TV. The news showed a villain that was terrorizing Lyla Michaels, an agent from Argus, and that was stopped by the Green Arrow and The Flash. Kara smiled as she saw her friend on the TV.

\- Look, is Barry! – Winn pointed as he smiled, excitedly.

\- Remember when he came visiting? Poor guy…

\- Why? – Alex asked confused.

\- He was trying to get faster to defeat some evil guy when he ended up at CatCo, he saved me from Shioban's scream.

\- He had no idea Kara could save herself, to be fair.

\- It was funny, tough – Kara laughed as she remembered Barry's face when he saw her using her powers.

\- And about this Green guy?

\- All I know is that he has been scaring the hell out of people from his city. No one really knows much about him. Barry asked if I knew him when we met, but I didn't. Still don't.

Kara looked at the TV, intrigued by that hooded person. Literally no one knew nothing about him, how he started this thing or why. All they knew was that the guys were extremely violent, had killed many criminals, something that Kara thought it was terrible. Even with criminals, it was wrong to kill. She thought he was nothing like her or Barry, and could never understand why Barry was friends with him. He was so extremely different from the Flash. She wasn't the person to judge others, but she couldn't help but feel a weird vibe from his picture.

\- I don't know… There is just something about him…

Kara stopped talking right away as the news reported a plane crashing in National City. She looked alarmed to her sister and Winn, and took off her glasses, opening her shirt and running to the balcony, letting her clothes fall on the ground as she took fly towards the plane.

The traffic around the area was insane, all cars not being able to keep going on as all drives saw the plane not so distant from them, coming down. Oliver and Tommy looked through the window, terrified for what was about to happen. Tommy looked at him, scared and Oliver could only look intensely at the scene. There was a limit to what Oliver could do to help people, and stop a plane from falling was not one of them.

They were preparing to feel the impact of the explosion it would cause once the plane hit the floor when suddenly, the plane just stopped abruptly, it looked like it was floating on air. Oliver narrowed his eyes and noticed a blonde woman holding the plane above her head with her both hands. Her hair was all around with the strong wind that hit the region. She wore red and blue, a S on her chest, red boots and a long red cape and it looked like she was holding a piece of paper. He looked startled at Tommy, that looked back at him the same way.

\- I think she's Supergirl… Superman's cousin… It's the first time I'm seeing her in action, only heard of her before… And Wow! – Tommy said, his gaze going back to Supergirl.

\- Wow indeed!

It was all Oliver could say. That was a scene he wouldn't forget so soon. And he had a weird feeling as he looked at the blonde. He was sure he had seen her before; he just couldn't remember where.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: thanks for commenting guys! Just a small note, so people don't get confused:**

 **I just picked a few things that happened on Arrow's season 1 and 2, so not everything there happened here in only 6 months. The main stuff: the accident (all its 5 years are canon here), the undertaking and the mirakuru invasion. I did it this way cause this is not a long fic, so I had to focus on the main thing, that is Kara and Oliver's development as characters and their dynamic on this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 2 - Secrets and first dates

It was just Sara and Laurel at the Arrow Cave and they trained hard, as they did every day since when Oliver told Sara the only way he would be ok with Laurel being part of the team, was if Sara prepared her the best way possible. Sara used all techniques she learned from Ra's Al Ghul himself to prepare her sister, that was already good at fighting, but needed to be better.

\- Next mission you are coming with us! – Sara said as she got knocked out by Laurel one more time – You are getting good at this, sis.

\- Thank God! I can't stand Oliver telling me I can't only rely on my power. Now I can show him this is not what I do!

\- I know sometimes Oliver is annoying, but is for our own good…

\- I know. – She said as she got up after getting hit by Sara. – I just… I can't believe everything that happened, you know? From the day I found out Oliver was the Arrow, to the day I was hit by Star Labs explosion…

\- It was all meant to be, sis… And now, the most important: your super hero name. We need to pick one.

Laurel smiled as she grabbed a towel and cleaned the sweat from her forehead.

\- I've been thinking about that. I was thinking the Black Canary. One, because you are the Canary and I'm your sister, and second because of the reason I have this power. It was dark days for me, and something good came out of it, something I could use to protect people…

\- The canary cry… - Sara smiled as she thought about the idea of her sister being Black Canary really good. – That makes us the canary sisters, I like it

Laurel smiled satisfied with Sara's response. Laurel couldn't care less if Oliver was happy about her decision or nor, but it meant the world her sister supported her ideas and wishes to join them in crime fighting, that was all that mattered to her and she couldn't feel happier. Sara turned the TV on and stared shocked at the news.

\- Look at this! It's Supergirl.

\- Whoa! – Laurel said as she watched Supergirl saving the plane. – She is so cool!

\- I know, right?

Near the road to National City, Kara held the plane with her bare hands, using all the strength she had. She had to be careful not to hurt people inside it, specially her mom that was also on that plane, that's what made Kara so desperate when she saw the news, more than the usual. She was aware the whole world was watching now, there was a line of cars that stopped because the plane was going to hit them and people got desperate, trying to run for their lives. Now they were all out of their cars, watching as she tried to put the plane on the ground without harming anyone inside it. She carefully managed to do it, and everyone around her clapped and cheered for her. Kara turned around after people inside the plane started to come out, shaken and scared and she waved slightly to the crowd watching her, with a tiny smile on her lips and she ran towards the doors, smiling widely when she saw Eliza coming out and hugging her.

\- Thanks for your impeccable timing.

\- I'm so glad you are ok! – Kara smiled, letting her mom go.

\- There are some injured here, I'm going to assist them.

\- There's anyone who needs a hospital now? – Kara asked while looking around, worried.

\- Thank God no! Thank you, Supergirl.

\- Keep those people safe, Eliza. I'll see you later!

A few yards from there, Oliver and Tommy watched that whole scene. Tommy was perplexed and smiling, due to Supergirl handling the situation pretty well. Oliver still had a weird vibe about that blonde and then, he looked at Tommy and flashes started to come back to his mind. He thought he had a dream about it, but it actually happened.

FLASHBACK

The Glades was the least safe place to be around at the moment, everything was being destroyed thanks to Malcolm Merlyn's device that caused an Earthquake. Oliver, as the Arrow had just saved Laurel from the havoc that was her work place, when it all happened. Laurel kept asking about Tommy, that he said he was coming to help her, but Oliver told her he had no idea where he was. Once he got Laurel to safety, Laurel asked him to look for Tommy and Oliver came back inside CNRI.

The place was collapsing and it was really dangerous for anyone to be inside it. Oliver heard gasps and cries for help and he noticed it was Tommy's voice. He tried to approach his friend, but a lot of concrete were blocking his way through. Oliver was feeling frustrated, and a huge piece of wood fell right on his head. Oliver fell to the ground, dizzy, but managed to get up, and looked through a breach that allowed him to see the other side of the room, it barely fit his wrist there. A strong wind came in and he saw a blonde figure wearing red and blue, just take huge amounts of concrete with her bare hands and throw them away. She kneeled next to Tommy, that was already out, barely breathing, she took him in her arms and flew away in super speed. Oliver blinked a few times, before collapsing on the ground as well.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver remembered Diggle telling him he found him and brought him out of CNRI before it all collapsed for good. And he also remembered thinking he had dreamed about all of that since Tommy also couldn't remember anything from that day besides looking for Laurel around the Glades. They concluded Tommy must have gotten hurt along the way and brought to the hospital.

\- Was she always around? With the other guy saving the world?

\- Yes, man!

\- I'm so stupid! – Oliver said as he got back in the car. – How on Earth could I have missed this?

\- You never watch the news man, at least you hated it. We were also partying a lot, drunk all the time.

\- Still, how can I not notice someone flying around and saving people?

\- The same way I never noticed you were the Arrow when you came back.

\- But you knew there was a guy around saving people, right?

\- Yeah, I was aware of the lunatic – Tommy joked – Man, just… Don't be too hard on yourself. You were suffering PTSD and sometimes I think you still do. And before the island, well, you never really cared about many things so it was understandable you never even notice them flying around. It wasn't like they were doing that in Star City anyways… But… Why are you fixed on this matter anyways?

\- Because I was feeling I have seen her before, and I just remembered from where.

\- Don't tell me you had any kind of party with Supergirl and just forgot to tell me – Tommy laughed, stopping right after noticing how serious Oliver looked.

\- She saved your life!

Tommy looked intrigued at Oliver.

\- How is that possible? I don't remember.

\- I just remembered the night of the Undertaking. I saved Laurel and she kept telling me to look for you, because you told her you were coming for her and she was sure you were inside the CNRI. And I couldn't reach you, you were hurt, crying for help and you fainted. Supergirl appeared and saved you. A piece of wood hit me in the head and I fainted a few moments after she saving you. Diggle told me before he found me and took me out of there before the place collapsing, but he thought I was trapped there and alone all the time. I also thought that because I thought I dreamed the whole thing.

\- Hum… - Tommy was thoughtful – That might explain how I got in the hospital. Nurses said I appeared out of nowhere. Well, one mystery of my life solved!

\- Yes, at least one…

Oliver looked through the window, still not believing how could he forget a huge thing like that. At least everything now made more sense. He thought once he solved this mystery he would chill out, but he had no idea it would make him want to know more about that woman. He couldn't help feeling draw to her. He looked around Tommy's car and found a copy of CatCo Magazine.

\- What is this?

\- Something an old friend of mine forgot in my car.

Oliver looked through the magazine, thinking this old friend of Tommy's possibly meant old lover of his. He suddenly saw a small picture on the bottom of a page. It was a piece about Luthor Corp's chief being arrested, written by Kara Danvers. There was another piece inside, this one about Supergirl. It looked like an exclusive. He looked at her picture and smiled to himself.

\- Can we please make a stop in National City? – Oliver looked at Tommy that started driving again.

\- Sure, why?

\- I'm suddenly feeling generous.

\- You're weird… But sure, let's go!

Oliver had a crazy idea out of sudden. There was a piece in that magazine about the local hospital almost bankrupting and that it needed urgent help. Oliver needed to draw that reporter's attention, and also felt bad for those people, wanting to help somehow and not as the Arrow, but as Oliver Queen. Since the Undertaking, he decided every time he could, he would use his money to help people and he usually never wanted anything in return. He did it because it was the right thing to do and people from Star City needed hope in daylight. He made a quick call on their way to National City and the hospital scheduled a press conference for him.

\- What? – Tommy said as he noticed the smile on Oliver's face. It was something hard to see, Oliver smiling.

\- My day just got better.

He turned his phone off and looked at the window, hopeful.

After having a hard day of training with her sister, Sara felt a huge need for a heavy drink. Her mom kept insisting she never saw Sara anymore and how much she missed her, so Sara decided to visit her, stopping at a bar on her way to her mom's. She parked her bike outside and entered the place, going straight to the bartender and ordering the strongest drink they had. She took a sip, looking around.

\- Hey bitch! – Sara heard a guy yelling and turned around to see who was that rude man and who he was talking to.

It was an Asian guy going for a short haired brunette that had a deadly look on her face. If there was one thing Sara hated the most, was a guy calling woman a bitch, so she decided to meddle.

\- It's not a nice thing to call a beautiful woman a bitch, you know? – Sara said as she walked towards the guy, closing her fists.

\- I'm not talking to you, blonde bitch! Jièyì nǐ zìjǐ de shìqíng

\- Xiànzài nǐ shēngqìle – She replied, making the brunette look funny at her. Sara grabbed the guy's arm and twisted to his back, elbowing his nose.

\- I can take care of myself, you know? – The brunette said as she grabbed the guy by his neck after he let himself go from Sara.

Her knee went to his back and she threw the guy on the floor and pointed a gun to his head.

\- I'm an agent from the government and you will give me the address I asked you, or I will shoot you and it won't be pretty!

\- Ok, Ok… I'll give you the address! – The guy said on the ground as he took a piece of paper and a pen from his inside pocket on his jacket, and wrote something.

\- Thank you! – Alex said as she took the paper from the guy and looked at it, smiling, and putting it inside the pocket in her pants.

\- I see now you can take care of yourself – Sara said as she looked at the guy running from that bar – But I still don't like the word bitch, so…

\- Well, thank you… I'm Alex by the way – She reached her hand.

\- I'm Sara! – She shook Alex's hands – So, government's agent huh? Impressive! Are you from around?

\- I'm from National City actually.

\- Cool. Want a drink?

\- Sure, why not?

Alex smiled and went to the bartender with Sara.

A lot of drinks after, Alex and Sara were kissing each other in the dark and empty alley, next to the bar. Sara was really strong when it came to drinking, but something about Alex made her lose her mind for a while, she had no idea how they ended up in that alley, but she was loving it.

Back in Star City, Oliver, Diggle and Laurel were preparing to go out. They were looking for clues about the guy responsible for the Vertigo drug that was affecting so many teenagers and Felicity was focused on finding anything that could lead them to finally catch the bastard responsible for that horror. Felicity's phone started ringing and she tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. She finally found an address and a name and gave them to Oliver.

\- Shoot! – She said as she grabbed her phone, while looking at the computer. – Go – Felicity mimed at Oliver and turned her attention back to the computer. – Hi Tommy… Terrible timing. Yes, they are out on a mission and sorry, but I can't really help them if you keep distracting me, so say it! Sorry If I was rude by the way… Just a minute…

She typed a few things on the computer, talking on her comms.

\- Oliver, to your right now. Be careful, there's about four men around you… Yep… Be careful!

She turned her attention back to her cellphone.

\- Now's really not a good moment… Wait? To go out? On a date?

Felicity blushed hard and was glad there was no one with her at the bunker. She had no idea what to say and heard Laurel screaming on her ear.

\- FELICITY?

\- Sorry, Laurel… Turn left now. And cry as much as you want. – She smiled when she heard the canary cry coming from Laurel at distance.

\- Boy, that felt good! – Laurel told her on her comm.

\- I bet it did… - Felicity smiled, turning her attention back to Tommy – Hey, I am. Sure… Ok. Ok, fine. I see you there. Ok, bye!

Felicity turned her cell off and turned her attention back to the mission, feeling really overwhelmed about all of that. Tommy Merlyn wanted to go out with her. Why her? She asked herself. She knew he was kind of a womanizer but decided to give it a shot. It was just a dinner, nothing terrible could happen, she thought.

On the field, Oliver finally found Count Vertigo, the responsible for bringing that terrible drug called Vertigo to his city. Diggle got hurt pretty bad and it was up to Oliver and Laurel to stop that lunatic. Count tried to hit Laurel, but she deflected his punch by screaming at him, throwing the guy across the room. Oliver took advantage to shoot him with a tranquilizer arrow, finally taking the guy down. Laurel smiled at Oliver.

\- And you thought I wasn't ready for the field…

\- We got lucky.

\- Bullshit Oliver!

He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

\- Getting overconfident usually get us in trouble.

\- Oliver, we took him! Can you please be positive for once in your life?

\- I'm trying to… - He said as he lowered his head and looked back at her. – I'm sorry… The thing is, I'll always worry. You have your power now, and it's amazing, but at the same time, you can get hurt like anyone else. And I want to be sure you are one hundred per cent ready for this life, because if you get hurt, it will be my fault.

\- Stop! – She walked towards him, looking pissed – We can't control what will happen, we just can be careful. But we have to keep living and doing what it's necessary to protect people. It can be me the one who gets hurt, it can be you, it can be Sara or Diggle… We don't know! But I refuse to live in fear Oliver. And if you trust me, you will trust this: I can do this, I have this power for a reason. And as long as I can, I'll be part of this, whether you like it or not!

Oliver looked surprised at Laurel. He knew she had determination inside her, but he couldn't imagine it was that much. He nodded with his head, still not happy about it, but finally realizing there was nothing he could do and he would have to trust her.

\- Oliver? – Felicity called him on her comm.

\- Yes?

\- CatCo Magazine called to confirm that exclusive with you… For tomorrow morning. I have no idea what it's that, but…

\- It's ok Felicity, I know what this is all about. Thank you.

\- And for your information, I'm not your secretary, so please, hire one! – Felicity said with an annoyed voice.

\- I never thought you were, it's all for covering up our activities remember?

\- Yes, Felicity, I am the black driver remember? – Diggle joked on his comm, feeling pain on his arm.

\- Guys, c'mon… - Oliver said looking to Diggle.

\- That was the last time I gave you a message! – Felicity said and turned off her comm.

\- Are you ok Dig? – Oliver looked at him, walking towards his friend.

\- Yes, it was just a scratch.

\- I'll take care of him. – Laurel said as she helped Diggle – We see you at the cave ok?

\- Would you guys please stop calling it cave?

\- No! – Laurel smiled as she took off with Diggle.

Oliver called detective Lance and told him he took down Count Vertigo. Lance told him the police would be there in a few minutes. Oliver tied the guy up and ran out of there.

Once home, he felt more tired than ever. He dropped a few things on his room and went for a shower. His body relaxed little by little as he remembered it was everything working out as he planned. He managed to get an invitation for an exclusive with CatCo Magazine and Cat Grant's secretary told him Kara Danvers would interview him. He also remembered his press conference in National City, about Queen Consolidated donating a huge amount of money to National City's Hospital and couldn't forget her face in the middle of so many other journalists. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, he thought as he dried himself and put on some clean pants.

Tommy Merlyn waited outside the restaurant he told Felicity he would be at. She refused to let him pick her at home, even if he insisted, so he agreed with meeting her at that fancy restaurant he picked for them. He was already thinking she would stand him up when she finally appeared, wearing a black skirt and a light pink tank top.

\- I'm sorry I'm late. The water tap on my apartment just broke and the place was like a river, so messy, I had to clean it all up and clean myself since it soaked me up from head to toe, I had to take another shower and pick new clothes, it was a nightmare…And I'm babbling now…Sorry – She smiled awkwardly at him that just smiled back at her.

\- It's ok. Shall we? – He offered his arm to her and she held it.

Once inside, at their table, Felicity looked at the menu, having trouble in pick something to eat, since it had a lot of options she loved. Tommy told the waiter his order and the guy told them he would be back in a few minutes. Tommy smiled at Felicity as she looked in a funny way to the menu. She finally decided and the waiter came back to take her order. When they were alone once again, Felicity put her both hands on the edge of the table and looked curious at Tommy.

\- I gotta ask… Why me?

\- Why you?...

\- Why me? You could have any girl you wanted. I'm sure it wouldn't be trouble for you… So, why me?

\- What if I don't want any girl I could have? – He looked intensely to her eyes, making her blush. – What if I asked you out because I want to know you better?

\- Hum… - Felicity said adjusting her glasses a bit awkward. She was not expecting for that, at all. – Don't get me wrong… It's just that… I have seen you and Oliver. You like to party; you like to fool around… I bet you say this to all the girls you go out with.

\- Fair enough… - He said to her as he scratched his head. – The thing is, yes I was a jerk before. I went out with a lot of girls, partied like crazy, but… Ever since Oliver's accident, I've been thinking how that could be me. I was supposed to be on the Queen's Gambit that night…

\- I didn't know about that…

\- Yes, I was. And ever since it happened, I kept thinking about life, you know? How it all could end in a minute. And it made me want to change. I've been trying to, not everyone knows it. But I have. And I finally saw how pointless my life was, so I decided I had enough of that… And I never again asked anyone out.

\- And why it changed now?

\- I had stopped going out with people because I wanted to mean something more. And I met you when I found about Oliver. You were doing an amazing job helping him and his team on the field. And I felt like I wanted to know you a bit more… And no, I don't say that to anyone!

Felicity smiled as their food arrived. They ate in silence and after dessert, she allowed him to walk her home.

\- I didn't want you to know where I lived. I was a bit unsure about this date… That's why I wanted to meet you at the restaurant.

\- And what changed?

\- I don't know… Maybe I'm curious about this change you mentioned…

The restaurant was not that far away from her place to they walked there talking about their lives, and many other things. Once they reached her place, Felicity stopped and looked at Tommy.

\- This was a nice evening. – She said, looking to her hand as he took it with his and gave it a small kiss.

\- It was my pleasure. – He smiled back at her. – Can we repeat it sometime?

\- It depends… - She smiled, looking into his eyes.

Tommy took two steps towards her, his hand reaching for the back of her neck. He brought her lips closer to hers and Felicity went for it, closing the space between them. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

\- Now you got your second date – She blinked at him, entering the building and closing the door, leaving Tommy alone on the street.

Oliver walked around the Queen mansion feeling really nervous. Felicity told him that Kara called and told her she would be at Queen Industries after lunch for the interview. She was not so pissed about having to give him messages again this time, finally accepting she had to play the part for people to believe she was just Oliver Queen's secretary instead of tech support of the Green Arrow.

Lunch time came quickly and passed by really fast. Oliver was in his office, lost in his own thoughts when the door opened. Kara entered the room, excusing herself, and Oliver thought she was way more beautiful than her picture in the magazine. She had her glasses on, light pink lips, her hair loose in light waves, a strand of it behind her ears, a black tank top and a beige coat and grey pants.

\- They told me to meet you here… - She said pointing outside, not sure if she should walk towards him or just wait.

Oliver got up and mentioned for her to come in and sit down. She closed the door and walked towards him, shaking his hands.

\- Nice grip! – He said as he felt her hand pressing a bit stronger than it should.

\- Sorry… - She blushed awkwardly as she kept her hand to herself, feeling a bit nervous – I eat a lot… And work out…

He looked at her and sat down again, pointing the chair in front of his desk.

\- So… Queen Consolidated just saved National City's hospital from bankrupting. How did you know about it and what made you do this?

\- My family was always involved in charity work. I thought after everything that happened, after I came back, it was a sign that I should keep my parents' work. I asked my team to find people we could help somehow, and they found the hospital and a school in Central City. I guess is important for people to reach out for those who can't do things for themselves.

\- And… You took over the family business after your mom passed away, I'm sorry for your loss by the way…

\- Thank you. And yes, I did.

\- So, how are you dealing with it? I did some research and your father ended up hurting a lot of people with his company, and so did your mom… How it was for you to take this kind of responsibility?

Oliver looked at her, impressed. Not everyone that interviewed him had the guts to ask about the ugly side of his company and what his parents did to harm the city.

\- My father once told me about everything he did wrong. I had this image of him, being a perfect dad, a good guy. It turns out he wasn't. It was like a punch in the guts for me…

Oliver remembered his father's words on the lifeboat, about his mistakes and what he did to his city, how Oliver needed to write his wrongs. It made Oliver feel a cold chill down his spine, because he was not used to talk to people about it, it was actually the first time ever he was being a bit more specific about what happened after the accident with the Queen's Gambit.

\- He told me I needed to write his wrongs. And when I found out about my mom, I decided it was the time to change things inside the company. I've been trying to keep the promise I made to my father, to do things the right way and change the horrible image we ended up with.

\- Speaking about horrible image, you were a playboy once, before your accident. Do you think it made you see things differently now? And is enough for people believe you? Because many still finds hard to believe you changed.

Kara was feeling really nervous because she wasn't managing to control what she said. She did a lot of research since Cat Grant asked her to interview Oliver Queen. What she found about him, it made her despise him a bit. He was a rich playboy who had zero regards for other people's feelings, he had done a lot of things that made even Kara find hard to believe he had changed. The accident was all over the news when it happened. Kara remembered watching the news, feeling really sad about it, even if she knew nothing about those people. It was tragic, there was no way she wouldn't feel bad for them. And then, the news about his father's doing with powerful rich man was all over the country, making people feel really angry with Queen Consolidated. The accident on the Glades happened and Kara flew there to help, saving a lot of people. It turned out, Moira Queen was also responsible for that and Kara couldn't think of worse people than the Queen family. She knew they had two kids, Thea and Oliver Queen, and could only hope they didn't turn out like their parents. She actually felt sorry for them, she couldn't imagine how she would take if she had such horrible parents. And then, she remembered she had awful relatives, and suddenly, she felt like she could relate, her aunt tried to dominate the world with her uncle and make Earth a new krypton after all.

Oliver heard Kara's question and stopped to think for a while. Did the island change him? Yes. For better or for worse? He wasn't sure. He came back more mature, he learned how to fight and how to do another million things, killing was one of them, and he wasn't sure he could be really proud of those things. All of them were life or death situations. He was a Bratva captain now, learned to speak Russian, Chinese, had dealt with dark magic, mafia, poison, torture… That was a hard question and he was aware he couldn't be fully honest with her, like he felt he wanted to.

\- Being away for 5 years and having to do anything just to stay alive, I would say it changed me. I confess I wasn't the best person to be around before. Yes, I was shallow, I had a messed up perspective of life. The island was my purgatory, what made me wake up. It did in the worse way possible, but I believe I am not the same person anymore. I don't control what people think, all I can do is work hard so maybe, they can see it for themselves.

\- I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories… - Kara said as she noticed the change in his tone.

He wasn't lying. He was definitely not the same, but not in a good way, he was aware of it. He was currently the worst nightmare of Star City criminals. Something he would never be able to say in an interview.

Kara smiled at him, finishing her notes after a few more questions. She got up, and reached for his hand, shaking it.

\- Thank you for your time, Mr. Queen.

\- Please, it's Oliver.

\- Ok, Oliver. – She smiled politely at him. – Thank you again.

Kara turned around to walk away from him when Oliver looked at her, thoughtful. Having seeing her so closer to him, made him sure of something he was thinking for a while. He smiled.

\- Kara? Before you go, there is something I need to ask you.

Kara stopped and turned around, looking curious at him.

\- What is like to be able fly?

Kara looked at him startled, trying to disguise her shock. What was he talking about? Did he know? How? She had to do something, but she had no idea how.

\- What are you talking about? Are you crazy?

\- I'm perfectly sane. And I'm talking about your ability to fly. I'm curious…

\- What… How do you… - Kara usually managed to get out of those kind of situations, when people thought she was Supergirl, but right now, for some reason, she couldn't think about anything else to say.

\- I know you are Supergirl!

\- What? I'm not…

Oliver kept his smile on his face and got up, walking towards Kara and standing really close to her. He looked intensely into her eyes, speaking in a low and serious voice.

\- I know it because I am the Green Arrow, and I've been wanting to talk to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** **thanks for the comments guys it really helps with the inspiration ^^**

 **btw sorry about any typing mistakes... I type really fast and even if I try to revise everything before posting, I always skip one thing or two (it annoys me, believe me hahaha), I'll try to revise everything once more later.**

 **And for those who don't know me yet: I'm a 28 year old brazilian girl that by the age of 8 decided she wanted to learn english all by herself. No I never took any classes, it was all my own hard work to learn it the hardest way ever. People ask me how I did it, because I can't explain them grammar or stuff like that, but I somehow know it. And I just tell them I don't know how. There's only a few people I know that also speaks english, so it's really hard to practice, so I started being active online, reading a lot and I noticed my writing was so weak, I had to do something about it. That is why I wrote Crisis on two earths (full of mistakes btw haha), I use fanfiction to improve myself, so yeah, I'll make a few mistakes, but I will learn from them the hard way. It's been long 20 years of hard work and I'm aware I need to keep working on it, that is why I write a lot of fics now. So don't mind my mistakes, they are not on purpose, and they are important for me to improve ;)**

 **I got carried away and this is a really long chapter, but...enjoy ^^ see ya in the last chapter, the extra one.**

Chapter 3 - Heart without a home

Kara looked in total shock to Oliver. She was used to sometimes people wondering things like that, and she always managed to get out of the situation brilliantly. It happened once with her boss, Cat Grant, she was sure Kara was Supergirl, until J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and her boss at the DEO shapeshifted himself into Supergirl so Kara could be in the same room as her, and it worked just fine. But now? Now she had no idea what to do. And for Rao's sake, Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow? That lunatic that terrified people in Star City, that killed a lot of criminals? Her head started spinning fast and she blinked twice before looking at Oliver again. There was nothing she could tell him that would fool him now, she was sure of it.

\- How do you know that? – She adjusted her fake glasses, still looking incredulously at him.

Oliver took a deep breath and decided to tell her everything that brought him to this conclusion. He was surprised he never noticed them before to realize this sooner, he thought.

\- I was so mad with myself, because I once saw your cousin flying around Star City and I realized I never noticed him, or you before, and the rest of the world did. I realized there was something really wrong with my life, with my perception of things. It was one of the things that made me realize I was a terrible person before the island and I remembered a few things that I was sure it was a dream, so I started digging. First I saw your picture on CatCo magazine, on my friend's car. It had an exclusive with Supergirl made by you.

\- Pff… Anyone could have managed an exclusive with Supergirl… - She laughed awkwardly trying to disguise her nervousness.

\- Not anyone, only you! – He said as he looked at her – I found really interesting that you were the only reporter that managed this. After that, I looked around National City news, and all I could find about Supergirl was reported by you. You were always at the same places she showed up to save people… When I saw pictures of Supergirl, I remembered yours on CatCo magazine. The glasses don't help; you know? You should wear a mask…

Kara frowned looking at him, still in shock. How dare he? She was starting to get annoyed. At least she tried to save people instead of scaring the hell out of them. She crossed her arms on her chest and arched an eyebrow.

\- This is not funny, at all! – She said as Oliver gave her a small laugh. – And how can you sleep at night knowing all that you did, all the lives you took? You literally give people nightmares! This is so wrong in so many levels!

Oliver knew it was coming. He couldn't blame her, because everyone that did not know him, thought the same. That he was vicious, extreme, violent. They could never understand that was the only way he knew how to deal with things. It was what made him who he was, he couldn't help it.

\- I do what's necessary… You don't understand. - He said, becoming a bit more serious.

\- Enlighten me, then! – She said, noticing the change in his attitude.

Oliver was used to people judging him by what they heard about him, about the Green Arrow. He was used to it, because he never talked about his personal hell, what the island did to him, what all those years away turned him into. He never told anyone about his motives, why he did what he did, he never felt the need to explain himself until now. Because Kara had something in her that draw him, deep inside he felt like he could tell her anything, especially after finding out she was the greatest National City's hero.

\- Star City is a dark city. It's poisoned by the rich and the powerful people that wants to destroy it. It's nothing like your Sunny city. And to get the job done, to get the information I need to put those people behind bars…

\- To kill them, you mean…

\- To put them down somehow, I have to scare them, they have to believe I mean it! And… I don't kill people anymore…

Kara looked surprised at Oliver. First she wasn't expecting him to tell her all of that, given what others told her about the Green Arrow. She started to realize that maybe some of them were exaggerating. She also noticed he was having way more patience with her than he used to, because she was judging him pretty hard and suddenly she felt bad about it. The truth is she knew nothing about him, or his past.

\- I'm sorry if I was rude… - She said embarrassed as she looked to her feet.

\- It's ok. I'm used to people judging me…

She looked at him, trying to figure him out. It was harder than with other people she was used to and it intrigued her way more than before.

\- Why bother tell me all of this? If you are so used to it? – She asked curiously.

\- I usually don't talk to people about anything or give a damn about what they think. I don't trust them to tell them this much about me, but… Something about you, makes me want to talk to you. Also because my sister told me I needed to talk to someone. I guess I feel you can understand… Given the fact that you also hide big things from everyone like the fact that you are actually an alien and have superpowers!

Oliver walked towards his chair and sat down. Kara stood up, just looking at him. He was being surprisingly honest with her, she had no idea what to think anymore, so she decided to just listen.

\- When my best friend found out about me, he called me a killer. It bothered me more than I realized. He was like a brother to me and it broke me inside to know he saw me as only that, a killer. So I vowed to him I would try to change my ways, try to be better. Since then, I never killed again. But sill, in a city like mine I need to be scary, people need to believe I will torture them if it's necessary, only then I will be able to stop them. That's my ugly truth!

Kara just looked at him, thinking about the things he was saying to her. There was a lot she still couldn't understand, but she found deep in his eyes, he was truly being honest, and that there was more of him than met the eye. She was also curious about why he wanted to talk to her. She looked around and decided that wasn't a good place for them to talk about their activities as hero and vigilante, so she rushed to him, grabbing Oliver by his arm and bringing him in super speed to the rooftop of Queen Consolidated.

Oliver was taken by surprise and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He felt a deep nausea in his stomach and everything was spinning. Super speed definitely wasn't his thing, he realized. He opened his eyes just to see Kara in her Supergirl suit, her glasses far gone, her hair moving as the wind blew her hair.

\- What do you want to talk to me about? You say you needed to talk to me… – She crossed her arms looking curiously at him.

Oliver took another deep breath and recomposed himself. He looked at Kara and gave her a tiny smile.

\- When I went away with the Queen's Gambit and my dad and his crew, my friends were supposed to be with me, Tommy among them. After I came back, I have been having nightmares about them there with me, and they all die. And every time that happens, I wake up knowing the exact sensation of losing them, of losing people I love the most and bringing sadness to their lives. A few months ago the Undertaking happened. It was Tommy's father's doing. He had this terrible idea that he could get rid of the criminals in the Glades if he destroyed them, like one of them did to his wife. I was there, saving a friend of ours, when I heard Tommy stuck among the wreckage. I had once again that feeling I would lose my friend and there was nothing I could do, I hadn't enough strength to help him. And that's when you came. I couldn't reach for him and something had fell on my head, so I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or a hallucination of mine… But you flew in, threw the concrete away like it was just a piece of paper, and saved him. That's why it was so important for me to find you. I needed to thank you in person. You were everything I couldn't be that night.

\- Oh… - Kara looked surprised at Oliver, covering her mouth with one of her hands. – I… I remember that. I saw the news talking about a horrible earthquake happening in Star City, so I had to fly there, to see if there was anything I could do. The first thing I did was to take your friend out of there and to the nearest hospital.

\- He is alive thanks to you. And thanks to my nightmares I always have a glimpse of how things could have been if he died…

Oliver sat on the ground, resting his back on the wall near the door to the stairs. Kara walked closer to him, having no idea what to say next.

\- I'm sorry… I thought…

\- You don't need to be sorry - said as she sat beside him and he looked into her eyes – I just…

Oliver was going to tell her about why he had to act the way he acted when his phone rang. He grabbed it just to listen to Felicity warning him about a hostage situation on the City Hall. Sara and Laurel were dealing with another issue and Diggle wasn't feeling well. Kara looked at Oliver as she heard what Felicity said without meaning it, and smiled at him.

\- Want some backup? Sorry, I couldn't help but listen… - She pointed to her ears – Super hearing…

\- That's a cool superpower… - He smiled back at her – Well, if it's ok with you, I'll accept the help. We can finish this conversation later.

\- Sure… I still need some insight about Oliver Queen before I write the piece for the magazine. Lead the way, please!

Kara was fully taken by surprise since the moment Oliver told her he was the Green Arrow. She realized she did that a lot to people, judge them. She felt really bad about it, promising herself to try and give people a chance before she makes up her mind about them.

Oliver changed to his Arrow suit as he drove his bike, Kara flying above him, following him to the City Hall since she had no idea where that was.

Once there, Oliver ran towards a few guys that were by the door, guarding it.

\- I'll free the hostages – Supergirl said as she used her super speed to fly inside.

Oliver took his bow and a few arrows, shooting all the guys that tried to stop him. He ran towards a guy and kicked him in his knee. Making the guy fall down on the ground. He twirled around, hitting a punch on another guy's cheeks.

Kara flew inside the city hall, having bullets being shot at her. She used her heat vision to fry all their guns and in seconds, punched all of them, throwing them against the wall and creating small holes on it. She used her super hearing and could tell Oliver took care of the criminals outside the vault. She warned the hostages to follow her, and helped them get out of there.

Oliver looked at Kara, impressed with the fact she managed to free them in just a few minutes. She smiled, approaching him and looking around, noticing a few guys lying flat on the ground.

\- Are they… - She looked worried to their bodies on the ground.

\- Kara!

\- What? – She looked innocently at him.

Oliver took a deep breath and gave her a tiny smile.

\- He is just unconscious.

\- Ok, just checking… - She smiled awkwardly at him as they started to walk. – Where are we going now?

\- Follow me. – He looked at her, full of mystery in his voice.

Kara flew high in the sky, following Oliver's bike towards the City. They stopped at where it seemed to be an old factory, or something. Kara found out it was actually a night club, but it was empty. She felt even more curious when he walked towards the basement, bringing her to a huge door with a lock on it. He pressed some buttons and the door unlocked.

Kara went downstairs after Oliver, looking around as he turned the lights on. She was impressed, for sure. It had a few computers on a huge desk, a space she could only imagined he used to train, or something like that since there was a huge dummy and a few hanging towels around it. On the other side of the room, there was 5 mannequins and Kara looked curious at it.

\- Why there are 5 of it?

\- For my team mates and I, and Barry.

\- Barry Allen? Do you know him?

\- Yes, I do. I trained him – Oliver laughed at the expression on Kara's face.

\- But… You have no super powers… How did you train him? He is a speedster…

\- I trained his human side. I learned a thing or two on the island, thought it was useful to pass it along…

\- That's… I'm sorry again… - Kara looked at him feeling embarrassing for once again making him remember the accident. She somehow felt he could never not think about it and felt she could relate, since she could never forget about her own nightmares.

Oliver looked around and found a note from Felicity, warning him she had another date with Tommy and Diggle went home because Lyla needed to talk to him and it was urgent. He took a chair and sat down, point a chair next to him for Kara. She smiled and sat down, looking worried at him.

\- Like I was telling you before, I understand assumptions, I understand every single judgment. I don't care for it; it helps me keep my secret. As long as people think I'm shallow, that I'm a frat boy that still has the same flaws he had before the island, the better for me.

\- That sounds lonely…

She looked at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes. She could relate to it, because she alwas felt lonely. To save people, to have to pretend you are something you are not, it can be really lonely.

\- Yes, it does, but it's better this way. And… I think you can relate…

\- How's that? – She was also surprised with the fact that he seemed to understand her better than herself.

\- You disguise yourself with glasses so you can protect your real identity. I can only assume you have to lie to people all the time, and the list of people who knows your secret are really short. I know it can be hard to trust people, to meet someone knew and let them in, having to trust they won't betray you or something like that…

\- You have a lot of perspective about this super hero life, Mr.

Kara could only tell he was talking about experience. She felt really bad about judging him, but to be fair, she had no idea Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. She suspected that Arrow guy had a dark past or something like that, but she never in a million years would figure it out about him being away for 5 years alone, having to do anything to survive. She couldn't even try to imagine how it was like for him, being only a human, going through Rao knows what.

\- More than I like to admit.

\- But you are surprisingly accurate. – She said and he looked at her, curious. – Given the fact that you also hide and have to lie to people you love, I'll assume here I can trust you. You didn't kill those people today, as you told me you didn't anymore, so I will believe you. You also know I can throw you in space, one more reason for me to trust you…

\- I don't know you that well, but I can assure you, you can trust me. – He smiled and she gave a small laugh that made him nervously laugh as well. He somehow felt she was damn serious about the space thing.

\- You said that you read about me on a magazine… I gave that interview so people would relax a bit, they were all excited, wanting to know more… I gave them what they wanted, but what I thought it was enough for them to know. And that was that my planet exploded and I was sent here to take care of my cousin, but ended up arriving a few years later. What most people don't know is that I spent more than 20 years stuck on space, alone. The last thing I saw was my parents telling me I had to go, that I would be fine. And right after I left, my planet exploded.

\- Wow… That's… Really terrible, Kara.

\- Yes, it is! And I can't tell everyone about it, because they can't have a vulnerable Supergirl. They need someone strong for them, and I'm this person. I need to take deep breaths every day and remember that people need me, and if something happens to me, who else will be able to look after them and save them? So yes, I understand your loneliness. Is something we have to live with.

\- I also have things I never told anyone… Not the police, or my family and friends. I couldn't bring the terror upon them.

\- You can tell me… - She looked at him and waited for his answer.

Kara was surprisingly enjoying where that conversation was leading to. She felt the need to open up to someone for so long, to do it with a stranger that understood exactly what she had been through was some sort of relief.

Oliver got up and slowly walked from one side to another. He never talked about this not even with his sister. It was too damn painful. He was still not over it, still had nightmares about it. But something about Kara made him want to open up. She was an alien, she suffered enough in life by what she was telling him. He felt like they both had something inside of them that scared them to tell others. She had her true origin, her scary and lonely past and he had this darkness inside, something he couldn't even try to explain.

\- My dad killed himself in front of me, so I could survive. There wasn't enough food or water for the both of us on that lifeboat. Help wasn't coming… He told me to save our city and then, shot his own head. After hours on the island, I met this guy, Yao Fei, this was his hood. – He took off the hood from the wooden box he had underneath the table on the corner of the wall. – I used it for a long time before Cisco from Star Labs upgraded my suit. Yao Fei saved me on my first day on that island, and told me I had to learn how to kill if I wanted to survive. I had to kill my meal so I wouldn't starve there. It was a damn bird but it tore me apart, I felt awful… And that was just the beginning.

Kara listened as while told her about his worse days on the island. Little by little, she started feeling awful inside for misjudging him. She looked up at the sky, thoughtful. His story just got worse and worse, making her react every time. All the times he was tortured, when he had to choose between the girl he was starting to care about and his friend Sara, and watched the woman he liked being killed in front of him, when he met a family in Hong Kong and had to learn how to torture people so he could live, how he saw a little kid dying because of a deadly virus, when he had to kill again to survive back in the island, when he saw himself inside the Russian mob and all the terrible things that happened there.

\- I reached a point I was taking a guy's skin out of his body just for practice. Anatoly told me I had to be careful, not to let the monster take over but I couldn't help it. Extreme violence was the only thing keeping me alive for that long. And at some point, I started enjoying it.

\- Oliver… - Kara covered her mouth with her hands – I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have judged you, I didn't even know anything about you, it was so wrong…

\- I…

\- No, it's not ok to be used to this! You can let people think what they want so they don't find out about who you really are, but it doesn't make it right!

\- I accept your apology! – Oliver realized this was somehow important to her and she wouldn't let this go, so he just nodded with his head.

\- Thank you! Was that hard? – She gave him a tiny smile.

Kara could tell Oliver had a huge difficulty in accepting apologies, it was written all over his face how broken he was inside. To think is was ok for people to think the worst of him was because he accepted he was the worst and if that was true, he wouldn't be worried in saving anyone, she thought to herself. Oliver kept telling her how he managed to come back to Star City and all the times he had nightmares. It was beyond awful, enough to drive anyone crazy.

\- How on Earth you never lost your mind, Oliver?

\- I think I did for a while – He took a deep breath as he watched her getting up and coming closer – All of that changed me. That is why I pretend to be the same playboy I once was. It's my disguise.

\- I think the fact that you care enough to protect your city, it makes you less worse than you imagine. And… I know you don't believe it – She said as she crossed her arms again – But I do the same…I mean, similar. What happened to me is not even close to all those terrible stuff you told me, but when I got older and decided I wanted to use my powers to save people, that's who I really am. No one would believe a clumsy awkward girl that uses glasses because she has terrible eyesight, is Supergirl. It works. Is all about the persona. I created this person, Kara Danvers and she is so different from Supergirl, it was the perfect disguise. Just like your shallow, frat boy disguise.

\- I believe you – Oliver looked at her – I was just messing with you…

\- I have to tell you; it was really nice to get to know the guy under the hood properly. – She touched his right arm, giving him a smirk, squeezing his arm slightly without even noticing, and blushing after realizing what she just did – I'm going to e-mail you a copy of the issue, if that's ok to you.

\- It was my pleasure; it was nice to know more about the woman under the cape as well. – He said smiling back at her, finding her awkwardness funny, and cute at the same time. – I would love to, can't wait to read your vision about me.

Kara nodded with her head and flew away back to National City.

Tommy drove with Felicity 'til they reached Coast City entrance. Felicity looked outside the window as she took the view in. She already thought it was a beautiful place, you could see the ocean from the road, and if there was one thing that she loved was the ocean.

\- Coast City, huh? – She smiled as she looked at Tommy, feeling impressed.

\- I thought about a picnic on the beach would be better than a fancy restaurant… You challenged me, I accepted – He smiled as he drove towards the beach.

\- It's perfect. – She smiled back at him.

It took them a while to take everything they needed from the car, but they did and found an amazing spot on the sand. Felicity put the towel on the sand and Tommy grabbed the wine, two glasses and Felicity grabbed the snack basket.

\- Fruits, toast, strawberry jam… You got everything right! – She said excitedly as she put everything down and sat facing the ocean.

\- Glad you liked it! – Tommy said as he sat next to her, pouring the wine on their glasses.

\- So, I know you work with Oliver and the team Arrow… What else can you tell me about you? – He said once they toasted, taking a sip of wine.

\- First of all, I'm gonna kill Oliver because I was an IT girl in the company. I didn't graduate at MIT in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences to be his secretary. He says it's only a cover, but I could be undercover doing what I studied for… - She rambled nervously as she chose what to tell about herself. I was a hacktivist once, dark days…

\- What? You have a dark past? – Tommy asked, amused.

\- Yes. I did! – She laughed – I had black hair, wore heavy makeup, listened to heavy metal… A complete different person…

\- To be fair, we all have dark days in our past… Yours were goth days, mine was being a frat boy, being drunk all the time.

\- Looks like we have something in common – Felicity laughed with Tommy as she also took another sip of her wine.

She wasn't expecting for this pleasant evening. Tommy had really surprised her by picking their second date. He wasn't trying to impress her with his money or his name, he was actually being natural with her, like he had no worries in the world. She was liking to get to know this side of his. She despised his father and ended up connecting them, creating a judgment before knowing Tommy, but that was all changing now.

\- And what about your parents?

\- Mom raised me all by herself. My dad went to jail. He is not a good person, at all…

\- One more thing we have in common – Tommy gave her a weak smile.

\- Yes…

She got up and reached her hand to him.

\- Let's take a walk…

\- Sure! – He said, reaching for her hand and getting up.

Tommy felt an electricity running through his arms when he touched her hands and smiled widely at Felicity, knowing by the look in her face that she felt it too. She kept her hand intertwined with his as they slowly walked, the water from the sea reaching their feet and going back.

\- I'm not a huge fan of what Oliver does… But, I think is awesome that you guys dedicate your time to protect others. – Tommy looked proudly at her, making her blush.

\- I know what you mean. I still think he is way too extreme and violent… But somehow it works, so I don't question it… But it feels good. To do something for the city… And I'm not the only one doing something Mr. I donated a big amount of cash to CNRI. Laurel told me what you did. Is really cool.

\- Nothing like facing criminals and saving the city…

\- Hey! – Felicity stopped, reaching for his cheeks with her hands. – Still counts for something… - She approached her lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss. – At least to me it does. – She smiled to him, making him approach her this time around, kissing her back.

Two days later, Oliver was in his office, going through a few things Felicity had sent him about her investigation on a corporation that was sponsoring illegal weapons from Central City to Star City. He was looking through his inbox when he saw an e-mail from Kara. He opened it and saw her message.

\- Hey Oliver, here's a copy of the interview. We are publishing it tomorrow, so I wanted to give you a heads up. Let me know what you think later. Have a nice day, Kara. – He read it almost in a whisper and opened the attachment that came along with the message.

Oliver let a small smile escape his lips as he read the whole thing. He wasn't sure why, but he was hoping Kara would be a bit harsh on him, but she was really nice. She wrote about experiencing a traumatic event changing him into a mature and responsible men who cared enough about others to make such a huge donation to National City's hospital. There were a few quotes from him like the one he told her about his wish to keep going with his parents' charity work, and that he was aware of their actions having hurt the city in the past, but he was doing everything he could to make up for it. She also kept his secret, what made Oliver smile even more. Not one single mention of his dark days, his traumatic experiences. Any other journalist would have mention it to sell magazines, but it seemed like he never told her anything. He knew the fact she was Supergirl helped her understand and keep his secret, but he didn't know her at all. Today, he was sure she was trustworthy. Oliver liked to test people without them realizing and Kara was the only one in a long time to be able to pass with flying colors.

He spent half the day with Laurel, Sara and Diggle going after the owners of the company Felicity found out earlier, scaring the crap out of them.

\- I'm gonna ask one last time, and you will lose your arm for good: WHERE IS THE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SELLING OF THE ILLEGAL WEAPONS!

\- I don't… I don't know I swear. I just close deals and…

The guys started rambling when Oliver lost his patience. Sara held him in place and Oliver shoot an arrow in his shoulder making the guy scream. Sara reached for the guy's arm and twisted it backwards, making a crack noise so loud, everyone else could feel the pain on their own arms. The guy yelled and Oliver shoot another arrow, this time on his other shoulder.

\- TELL ME NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE TWO BROKEN ARMS!

\- He's inside Central City P.D

\- WHO IS HE?

\- A COP! A corrupt cop! Gillian B. Loeb. He was transferred from Gotham.

\- I love to deal with corrupt cops! – Sara said as she smiled wickedly at the guy.

\- Thanks for the information. – Oliver nodded at Laurel.

Laurel opened her mouth and used her cry, making the guy's ear bleed until he dropped unconscious on the ground. Everyone else on the team wore ear protectors so they couldn't be affected by Laurel's power.

\- I'll call dad! – Laurel told them as she used her cell phone, warning her father about the guys they stopped.

\- And I'll warn Barry. – Oliver said as he used his cellphone and let his friend know about the corrupt cop inside CCPD.

By the end of the day, Oliver and his team had stopped three more guys from that gang they were after, and Oliver felt as tired as ever. Even so, he managed to find energy to grab his bike and go to National City. He was one more mission to complete for the day.

Kara was feeling really tired. Between being a reporter and being Supergirl, both her jobs drained her out today. She was craving for a bowl of ice cream so badly, but still had a few notes to finish for her next story. She heard a knock on her cabin and looked up only to see Oliver Queen standing with roses on his hand. She looked surprised at him and stood up to say hi.

\- I wasn't expecting you… What's up? – She smiled.

\- I came here to ask you to dinner… You told me you eat a lot, you must be hungry – He reached the flowers to her and Kara grabbed them, smiling at him – And to bring you this.

\- What's that for?

\- A thank you. For not trashing me on that interview… I know I deserved

\- Stop being so hard on yourself! I couldn't trash you anywhere – She laughed as she put the roses on a jar with water, in her desk. – Thank you for that, they are beautiful – She smiled back at him.

\- So… Dinner?

\- Well, I am really hungry, so… - She laughed as she grabbed her things and left the building with him.

Oliver gave Kara a ride on his bike, which she found scary, but fun and in a few minutes they arrived at the restaurant.

\- I can't believe you. – He whispered to her as he helped her out of the bike – You fly and find bikes scary…

\- When I fly I'm in control, is totally different – Kara whispered back – But it was fun, I confess.

Once at their table, Oliver felt impressed with the amount of food Kara ate. He thought she was joking when she told him that detail about herself.

\- I'm scaring you? You? – She laughed, finishing her third plate.

\- To be honest, yes… I thought Barry was the one who ate a lot… Apparently I was wrong.

\- I burn a lot of calories in seconds, like a lot. So I need to eat a lot to keep up…

\- It makes sense…

After the dessert, Kara looked at Oliver full with curiosity. She was finally satisfied with the food and just drank an orange juice while he had a sip of whisky.

\- You are full of surprises, Oliver!

\- You're the one to talk… - He gave her a small and brief laugh – For real, thank you. I read your piece on me… It was really cool, way more than I deserved.

\- I was too harsh on you when I met you… It wasn't fair.

\- Kara, my past and the hardships I have faced doesn't excuse my behavior when it comes to fighting criminals…

\- No it doesn't, but it shows where your behavior came from. I understand more than you think.

\- Now it's my turn to ask you: how's that?

Kara looked at him across the table, thoughtful. It was hard for her to admit but she knew she also had darkness inside of her, extreme emotions that she bottled up for so long and it took some red kryptonite to make her let it all out.

\- My parents in Krypton raised me to be a good person, a fair and honest one. Back there, I had no powers at all because we lived under the Red Sun. On Earth, I was suddenly discovering all those powers, how cool were they. I decided to use them for good later, but what if something happened to me? I was tempted a lot of times to do things differently. And I had feelings inside of me, not nice ones… It all came to the surface when something affected me, making me let it all out, everything that I kept inside for so long. I was cruel Oliver. I almost killed people, and I discovered I had so much hurt deep inside. I was cruel to my sister, my friends, reckless. When it all came back to normal, I realized it wasn't just a piece of rock that made me act like that, that I actually had it all inside of me. And I felt bad for it, I felt a terrible person, people no longer trusted me. I learned little by little to regain people's trust, to take a day at the time… I learned how not to be so hard on myself. It's not the same thing you went through, but somehow, we both got to know darkness from up-close. And I can tell it doesn't define us.

\- I wish I could deal with mine like that… But the truth is I can't. I can't barely sleep at night without waking up feeling terrible about myself…

\- And sometimes you think no one gets it. You feel your chest burning and sometimes is hard to breathe…

\- Exactly.

\- I have nightmares as well… No one knows it, but I do. I always see myself inside my pod, in space, watching my whole world exploding and feeling like I will be alone forever. That's when I wake up, feeling all the terrible things I felt when it happened…

\- I see the island. My friends dying on the Queen's Gambit, and I reaching the island and then all my old enemies show up and torture me over and over again. Sometimes I wake up when my friends die, sometimes when I'm being tortured. I can feel again all the pain I felt back there.

Kara felt a chill down her spine as she observed Oliver looking down at his glass of whisky. It scared her how she could see herself in each of Oliver's descriptions of nightmares. She knew they were different, so different, but at the same time so similar, it scared her. Out of the sudden, she felt less lonely than she ever felt before. She felt unsure about it, but her left hand reached for his at the table. She brushed his hand slightly, making him turn his attention to her.

\- It looks like we both have inner monsters to deal with.

\- Except I would never be able to be that sunny as you are… I wish I knew your secret…

If Kara had never told him about her past, he would never imagine she was so alike him in that department. She was just a bright person, smiling all the time, being funny, full of joy. How she managed it, was beyond a mystery to him.

\- I just have to have hope. Hope makes me wake up every day and believe things will be better, otherwise, how can I go on helping people and living day after day?

Felicity, Diggle, Sara and Laurel were at the bunker while Oliver was still in National City. They decided to give him a break since he was desperately needing one, as they could see.

\- So, how was your date with Tommy? Are you guys getting serious or something? – Diggle asked Felicity, sitting right next to her.

\- Tommy can't stop talking about you, by the way, it's getting annoying. – Laurel joked as she teased Felicity – Please tell me you will go out with him again?

\- I don't know, maybe – Felicity teased back – And it's none of your business – She pretended to be mad at Diggle and Laurel. – The Chinese Triade won't take themselves down you know? Chop, chop!

\- Let's go guys! – Sara said as she finished suiting up.

They found a few guys with Chien Na Wei opening the back of a huge truck, just in time to stop them.

\- This is a stolen cargo, stop it right there! – Diggle said and one of the guys came to him, making him shot him.

\- Where's Green Arrow? Too busy to deal with me again? – Chien laughed as she advanced to Sara's direction.

\- We were just dying to catch you! – Laurel said as she helped Sara fight the white haired woman.

\- Well, one thing you will: die!

A huge fight started and Sara and Laurel were having a hard time dealing with that woman. She was extremely good, but Sara knew she was better. She gave a knowing look to Laurel, who gave them her canary cry, knocking three of them out. Chien was a bit disorientated but managed to stand up and hit Laurel on her face. Sara grabbed her from behind, chocking her neck with both her hands.

There was a strong whoosh of wind and in a blink of an eye, Superman stood before all of them, looking serious at Chien.

\- Don't do this! – He demanded, not even trying to be polite.

\- Excuse me? She was going to kill us! She needs to die! – Sara said as she got really mad at the interruption. She admired the guy, but this was really lame of him, she thought.

\- No, she doesn't! She needs to live and pay for her crimes the right way!

\- What? – Sara looked at him incredulously and then looked at Laurel and Diggle.

Laurel just waited to see how things were going to go and Diggle lowered his gun as he punched the last guy standing, making him drop unconscious on the floor.

\- We don't get to decide who lives and who dies! That's not our decision to make! We must protect the weak and help people doing the right thing. Killing is not the right thing! – He looked with pleading eyes at the others and back to Sara.

Sara looked annoyed at him but nodded with her head.

\- Fine! Laurel, please?

\- Who… Are…You? – Chien tried to speak, looking at Laurel like she could burn her with her eyes.

\- I am the damn Black Canary! – She said and used her canary cry loud and clear.

Superman covered his ears and Chien yelled in pain, fainting afterwards. Superman flew to her and Sara gave her to his arms, looking at him with questioning looks.

\- What brings you here anyway?

\- This cargo was from Metropolis. I've been following them since they left my city. It has important and dangerous things inside of it. The police were going to take it when she stole the truck. – He looked at Laurel, smiling thankfully – Thank you for not killing her.

\- You're welcome – Laurel blushed as she smiled excitedly at him – Is really nice to meet you – She reached her hand to him.

\- Nice to meet you too. All of you.

He flew a bit higher in the sky with Chien in his arms and looked down.

\- We will take the rest of them to the cops! – Diggle said as he looked around, looking at all three guys knocked out.

\- Thank you! And keep up with the good work!

Superman flew away and Sara looked annoyed at Laurel.

\- Someone is fangirling!

\- Even I am to be honest… - Diggle said as he kept looking to the sky, his mouth hanging open.

\- The guy is cool, but…

\- Cool, Sara? He is Superman!

\- Batman is more of my type! – Sara said and looked at the two of them as they looked confused at her – Never heard of him? Lives in Gotham, Dresses like a bat, terrifies people, do what needs to be done… never?

\- Well at least we can understand why you prefer him… - Laurel joked as they left grabbed the knocked guys, putting them on their van so they could bring those criminals to the police.

Kara asked if Oliver wanted to walk with her and he agreed, leaving his bike on the parking lot of the restaurant. He could always pick it up later. As they walked slowly, Kara ate her desired ice cream she bought in a truck right in front of the restaurant.

\- I remember when I saw the news… About your accident – Kara told him as she ate her ice cream. – It was shocking… Even more shocking when you came back… And then Sara…Sara right? I just could imagine the struggle of being back after having been through Rao knows what… How are you dealing with this, besides having nightmares? With being back with business, having to take care of what your family left you… You have a sister, right?

\- Yes, Thea. I try to be strong for her. I opened the nightclub so I could have an alibi if people wondered why I spent so many nights away from home. Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Felicity…They are always with me, so people only guess we party a lot… But… It's been hard in every single way, especially with the company. I almost lost it twice. Sara is also trying to put herself together. She has been through worse than I…

\- Worse? How is that even possible? – Kara finished her ice cream, looking at Oliver with wide eyes.

\- She got involved with dangerous people after we went separate ways on the island. People called the League of Assassins.

\- Assassins… what a…cheerful name! – She looked horrified at Oliver, trying to disguise her reaction with a fake smile.

\- It's ok, they are terrible! She was lost in darkness for so long, it took her a lot longer to try to come back than I did.

Kara stopped walking and looked up the building in front of them. Kara looked at Oliver, smiling.

\- That's my place… - She pointed at the 8th floor.

\- Thanks for tonight – He smiled at Kara as they both looked at each other having no idea what to do next.

Kara took a few steps towards him and opened her arms, welcoming him into a hug. He turned around to walk away and Kara kept looking at his back, when suddenly, something made her ask him to wait. Oliver turned around, looking confused at her.

\- Do you… Want to come in?

Kara felt her heart jump inside her chest. Was she crazy? Inviting him over her place? She thought she was, but she also felt like talking more to him, something about him and his eyes made her curious and want to know more. She noticed how he kept looking at her, like he wasn't sure about what he just heard.

\- Sure… - It was all he could say and Kara smiled back at him.

Once they reached her place, Kara opened the door and let him in, closing the door after her. She mentioned for him to make himself comfortable and he sat on the couch, Kara following him afterwards.

\- You know, I never told anyone about details of what happened… You are the first person hearing all of this… And it feels really good to be able to talk to someone, Thea was right…

\- Do you think… - She started after thinking about it for a while. – that you do it, you hide all deep inside of you, because you might be afraid of people seeing you differently?

\- I don't know, maybe… Why do you ask?

\- I'm not quite sure why, but… Is what I feel sometimes… My parents did bad things back on krypton, they created this virus that could harm all kryptonians, my aunt and my uncle tried to dominate Earth and enslave humans, red kryptonite can affect me and bring the worst in me… I feel the need to hide who I am not just because my life would be hell if people found out, but deep down I'm also scared.

\- Is living in constant fear our kind of lives might hurt those we care about if people knew… - He commented, looking intensely into her eyes.

\- And pushing people away because we feel scared of what they might think or do if they knew…

\- Believing we are destined to be alone… - Oliver's face approached Kara's as she looked at him serious, with a different spark in her eyes.

\- Because we can't trust anyone…

\- I know the feeling! – Oliver's lips were closer to hers now, he could feel her breath next to him. It was a warm breath and a scent that make him a bit dizzy.

\- It's terrible!

\- It hurts – He looked from her lips to her and she closed the space between them with a sweet and slow kiss.

A single tear came down Kara's face, she felt the hurt in his voice and in her own voice at the same time and couldn't help but express it somehow. They both were so broken, so lonely.

Oliver felt Kara's tear reaching his cheeks and he brushed it away with one hand while the other held the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him. Her words were so true, he could relate to every single description of what it was like to her. It was unbelievable how much they were different and similar at the same time. Oliver felt alone for so long, he tried to meet people, to have a normal life, but every single time his secret life reminded him it was not a possibility for him, ever. He felt a small hope growing inside him while he kissed Kara, feeling her responding to him with the same need he felt. Suddenly all his fears and worries came back. She was the girl of steel, but she also had her weakness. Somehow, as usual, Oliver felt like having her in his life could somehow hurt her. She was such a bright person, even with everything she has been through, she could find strength to smile, to be joyful. The last thing he wanted was to poison her with his darkness. He felt attracted to her like he never felt before, and at the same time, he felt the strong need to push her away and keep her safely away from him.

\- I'm… - Oliver opened his eyes, looking deep into Kara's – I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…

Oliver stormed out of her apartment while Kara touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, looking at the open door and trying to regain her breath and calm her heartbeat. She was panicking just as she imagined Oliver was right now, and she had no idea what to do about it.

It was going to be another troubled night, for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: This is a chapter I ended up doing like an extra one. And yes, it's the last one.**

 **It'ss more foccused on Kara and Oliver because I wanted to have some depth into their relationship and what it meant for them.**

 **This fic is T rated, and this chapter is full off fluff and deep emotional moments between them, I hope u all enjoy it.**

 **And thanks again for commenting and supporting. It means a lot!**

 **More notes at the end**

Chapter 4 - Two broken souls become a whole one.

Kara looked at the screen on the operations room of the DEO feeling angrier than she ever was in her life. Livewire's picture was there, that cruel eyes facing her like a challenge.

\- I say we go after her now, she is dangerous.

\- She escaped, but we don't know where she is Kara…

\- I don't care! I want her locked up and soon, you remember the havoc she created the last time I faced her! – Kara's hand went to her waist as she looked mad at Alex.

Alex looked at Kara like she wasn't recognizing her own sister. She knew Kara despised Livewire, but that behavior of hers was way more than just concern for people's safety.

\- Kara, what happened?

\- Livewire escaped!

\- That I know… I mean to you! – Alex crossed her arms

\- Nothing…

\- You are a terrible liar and you know I know it… Spill it!

Kara looked to both her sides and reached for Alex's arm, bringing her to a corner.

\- I met the Green Arrow…

\- That lunatic that thinks he is Robin Hood?

\- He is not that lunatic… - Kara said as she looked down

\- Who is he? And how that happened?

\- I can't tell you, sorry…

\- He knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl… - Alex affirmed looking knowingly at her sister – Do you have a super hero code now?

\- He trusted me, I would be pissed if he told anyone about me. If he is ok with meeting you or me telling you, then I'll tell…

\- And you are acting weird why?

\- We kissed…

\- WHAT? – Alex's face now was pure shock

\- Shhhh – Kara said nervously – We talked. We exchanged past stories about life and he told me he doesn't kill anymore. We both connected…

\- I bet you did!

\- Alex!

Alex scratched her head and looked at Kara with concern on her eyes.

\- I worry about you and care for you, ok? Are you sure you can trust him?

\- The same way he can trust me… We understand each other… We are more similar than I could possible imagine. And then, in the middle of our kiss, he got scared and took off, apologizing.

\- Oh… That's why you're mad… Now it makes sense…

\- Not mad, just… I don't know what happened, if he regretted it, is there is something going on… He just left me there in my apartment. And now I'm wondering…

\- Wait, you brought him to your apartment?

\- You wouldn't understand…

\- I'm trying to.

\- He had a hell of a life, he is full of deep traumas and I think there is something wrong with him, something serious… I felt like he was talking about me when he told me about him, because I've been there Alex, I still am. In that place of bad dreams, fear, the usual…

\- Well… You can't go look for Livewire distracted as you are right now. Let me call Clark so we can deal with her, you go solve what you need to solve with this guy. Go talk to him, do something. Because I know you, you won't be able to rest until you do it and you need to be focused around here sis.

Kara looked at Alex, not sure what to do. After they talk in her apartment, Kara felt a deep connection with Oliver, something she wasn't expecting at all. She went from judging him to being surprised by him in a few hours. She could feel the electricity of their kiss, she remembered it pretty well, and she was never so confused as she was when he stormed out, looking like he had seen a ghost. She thought for a moment, and her sister was right. She wouldn't be able to think properly being so distracted like this. She smiled at Alex and stormed out, flying to his bunker in Star City. She had no idea what she would tell him, but she had to.

Meanwhile, in the Queen Mansion, Thea stalked Oliver around the house, finding his behavior really weird and trying to figure it out what was wrong with him. And she wasn't sure if it was something wrong with him or his alter ego. Oliver told Thea about him a while ago, when he had to tell her about Roy helping him. Roy and Thea dated and Roy was so tired of keeping secrets from Thea, he practically begged to Oliver tell her the truth. After Slade's attack with the mirakuru, he had to tell her.

\- There is something wrong with the team?

\- No, Thea, I told you everything's fine. Please, stop stalking me around the house!

\- I know there is something wrong, tell me. It can't be worse than you being the crazy vigilante cops were crazy to bust in!

\- Remember when you asked me to open up to somebody instead of pushing people away?

\- Yes.

Oliver took a deep breath and sat on a chair in their huge kitchen. His elbow was in the table, his hand supporting his chin. He looked serious at Thea, that sat across him, full of curiosity in her eyes.

\- Well, I did. I met someone that surprisingly could relate to what I go through. It's unbelievable how much we have in common.

\- And the problem is…?

\- Thea there's a lot I never told anyone about the island, about those 5 years I spent away. It's a lot for anyone to handle…

\- But she could?

\- Somehow yes, because she's been through a lot too but the thing is, she still manages to be the bubbliest person ever, and I left her place not in a cool way. I think she might be pissed at me.

\- And you told me you changed…

\- It's not what you think… We just kissed.

\- Hum… Well, an improvement! – Thea smiled at Oliver and walked towards him. – Just talk to her, be honest.

\- I might scare her…

\- Let her decide if you will scare her… And you said you talked to her right? If she didn't run now, I think she won't run away that easily. Just please, don't be a jerk like you were before ok?

\- I won't, thank you – He said as she reached for him and hugged him. – I will go for a run, I need it.

\- Go! Clear your head. It will do you some good.

Oliver gave her a tiny smile and took a bottle of water, leaving the Mansion for his usual run.

In Central City, King Shark was on the loose and Barry wasted no time in asking for DEO's help. He met them when he visited Kara once while training to be faster so he could defeat Zoom. He met an awesome alien super hero, her sister, her cousin, her whole team and they told him if he ever needed them, they were only a call away. Well, that was the time to ask for help, for sure. King Shark has escaped ARGUS and Lyla was desperate to find and catch him with her husband, Diggle. They tried everything and nothing had work, so they called for backup. Sara and Laurel heard Diggle talking to Lyla and decided to help as well so they all met in Star Labs.

\- I'm sorry to bother you guys, if this wasn't so urgent I wouldn't have called. – Barry said apologetic to all of them.

\- No problem Barry, It's like I said before: if you ever needed, we are here to help! – Alex smiled as she looked around the lab. It was her first time there – This is a really cool place.

\- I bet is not cooler than DEO, which I'm dying to see someday by the way – Cisco tried to contain his excitement.

A whoosh of air came in and Superman landed in the middle of the room, making Cisco almost squeal in excitement. Barry just smiled widely. Just like Kara, he thought her cousin was also awesome.

\- Sorry I'm late, had to save a school bus from the precipice.

\- He can lift a school bus, this is so cool – Cisco whispered to Wells from Earth 2, that looked annoyed to him.

\- So… What can we do to help? – Laurel asked

\- We need to make sure no one gets hurt… - Barry looked worried at them – Since he is after me, I thought I could use myself as bait…

\- We can protect the area, so no one gets hurts, and be ready to fight him if he tries to harm innocent people – Diggle said as he looked at Sara and Laurel.

\- You can distract him? – Clark crossed his arms as he thought about something – Make sure he stays focused on you, then I can try to grab him.

\- I brought my special gun by the way, I think it can be helpful – Alex smiled at Clark as she showed him the weapon.

Sara looked impressed at Alex. She had dealt with guns before, but nothing that looked so cool like that. Barry spent a moment thinking about their plan and smiled at everyone.

\- I guess it can be done! Let's do this!

It was not an easy mission, they knew it, but they were sure that this time, with Superman as their secret weapon, they would have some luck. King Shark appeared in the middle of town square and tried to grab Barry as Barry ran around him in super speed. Superman was hidden and came also in supers speed, grabbing the beast by the waist since he was not expecting any of that. He tried to hit some civilians around him, but Alex and Diggle kept shooting him as Sara helped attacking him while Laurel screamed. All that attacks at the same time on the monster, it weakened him. Superman kept holding him as he blacked out.

\- I'm taking him back to ARGUS, I'll be right back!

Superman flew away quickly and after a few minutes, came back to Star Labs. The others started to arrive, feeling a big relief. Barry dropped on the chair as he smiled at the others.

\- Thank you guys, for all the help. I'm starving now, who wants some pizza?

\- Anytime, Barry! – Alex smiled and looked at Clark. – It's best to grab like 50 pizzas. Superman is also looking like he could eat an elephant…

\- Super speed burns calories… Not my fault – He smiled as he nodded at Barry.

Back in Star City, Oliver did he usual morning run. Since the island, Oliver created the habit of running around, he found out it was a relaxing way for him to clear his head, think properly about things that bothered him. It was peaceful, it was better than therapy. While he ran, he thought about what Thea told him and about Kara. She touched his life in a special way since the day she saved Tommy. He couldn't remember her exactly because he thought it was a dream, but he knew some miracle had happened to his friend. And when he saw her cousin flying around and people told him about her, and then he saw her, he couldn't help but feeling intrigued, it was like something was trying to tell him she was the girl he thought he dreamed about. And now, he knew she was someone special. There was something about Kara that made him unable to stop thinking about her. The fact that she could lift his whole house with her hand was impressive and cool, also intimidating, but he couldn't believe she was so similar to him. Everything that she might have been through in her life, and even so managing to be so positive and bright, the whole opposite of what he was now. Something told him he could trust her, it was so unusual for him to feel that. That's why he found necessary to tell her who he was. He was sure Kara Danvers was Supergirl, and he knew for her to be honest to him, he would have to be honest to her. Best decision he ever made. After reading the interview, he knew he was right, he could trust her. It was a test and she did so good, It made him happy inside.

And their kiss.

Oliver had multiple dreams about that kiss, dreams that he was sure it would haunt him for quite some time. Her lips tasted so sweet and she had this scent that could intoxicate him in a really nice way. If there wasn't for his sudden fear, he had no idea if he would be able to stop that kiss. The way she kissed him back, told him she wanted to keep going on, but he couldn't. His life, his entire universe was surrounded by darkness. He still felt like he was no hero, he had a heavy dark past and his hands tainted with death, blood and a lot of bad things, he felt scared of doing the same to her, bringing someone so bright to his darkness. Even if they had a lot in common, there was details from his experience on the island that he feared if she knew, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes again. Something deep inside Oliver told him she wasn't going to run away or be scared, but he still was afraid to try it.

It was almost night. Oliver had decided to go to the bunker after a stressful day at Queen Consolidated. and never even stopped at home to change. He needed to train, to beat something up. Once there, he took his shirt off and started going up and down the salmon ladder. Something about that equipment calmed him down. He stood for a while there and never noticed a long haired blonde staring at him in the middle of the room. After a while, he dropped on the ground from the 5th bar of the ladder and looked up only to find Supergirl staring curious at him.

\- Hey… – Kara said almost in a whisper, feeling already blushing hard and giving him a small wave with her right hand.

She was feeling really nervous to be there and had no idea what to expect, given the fact that he left her place after their kiss only one night ago.

\- Hey… - He said as he took a towel, cleaning his face from all the sweat that covered him from head to toe.

Oliver left the towel hanging on his shoulder as he walked closer to where Kara was standing.

\- I wanted to talk to you… - They said at the same time, making Kara look down and let out a small laugh.

\- You first… - He said.

\- I spent the whole day trying to decide if it was a good idea to come here… So I just flew around. And then, I finally made my mind… I just wanted to see if you were ok, if everything was ok… I couldn't stop thinking about the way you left yesterday and…

They heard noises and suddenly, Laurel and Sara came inside the bunker, chatting excitedly and they stopped abruptly when they saw they had company.

\- Supergirl? Whoa! – Laurel said as she looked confused at Oliver.

\- It's a long story… But yes! – He smiled at Laurel and looked at Kara – This is Sara and Laurel; they are on my team.

\- I'm the Canary! – Sara reached for her hand – We met your cousin by the way, really fun guy.

\- And I'm Black Canary – Laurel smiled excitedly as she also reached for Kara's hand – You guys are awesome!

\- Thanks… - Kara smiled shyly and looked at Oliver – There's anyone else in your team?

\- My sister, Thea sometimes helps us, Felicity helps us with tech support and there's Diggle. He is with his wife and kid now…

\- Speaking about sisters, I met yours earlier… Alex, right? – Sara smiled

\- Yeah – Kara said with curiosity in her voice – How do you guys know each other?

\- We hang out the other day…

\- Oh… - Kara blushed as she understood what Sara meant by hang out. She remembered Alex telling her she met someone and hooked up with her… - Now it all makes sense – She smiled awkwardly.

\- We are going to get something to eat, do you guys want anything? – Laurel said as she went for her things so she could change.

\- No, thanks… - Oliver said as he looked at Kara with wondering eyes and she told him no with her head.

Laurel and Sara went to Big Belly Burger, leaving Kara and Oliver alone again. Oliver looked at Kara with apologetic eyes and took one step closer. She usually never denied food, but she couldn't think about it now.

\- I'm sorry. I left that way because I felt bad. Not because of our kiss… If I'm being honest, I enjoyed that a lot. – He said bluntly and looking serious at her – I really wanted to help the hospital, but it doesn't change the fact that I did it mostly because I wanted an opportunity to talk to you. I felt like I used a needing cause for my own reasons, it felt wrong.

\- Don't worry about that, Oliver. I knew it! – She looked at him finding it funny he was worried about his real intentions, like she didn't know from the moment she saw him in that press conference. – The way you looked at me there… It said it all! You let it clear you wanted to talk to me, it was not that hard to figure it out, but…

Kara reluctantly held one of his hand with hers, looking down at it.

\- You still did a good thing, even if you had other intentions at first. It ended up being for the right ones, you don't have to feel bad about it, because I'm ok with that…

\- I'm truly sorry… - He looked at her hand letting his go and looked back to her eyes – Because I also tried to push you away… I have this thing when I try to protect people around me, from my darkness. Everything's all so heavy with me, I fear it may affect others and I would hate for that to happen, especially with you. It became an automatic defense mechanism… Is hard for me to be who I need to be out there, and Oliver, I didn't want to scare you.

\- Oliver, I'm not that easy to scare… And you torture yourself a lot. – She crossed her arms on her chest – But I get it. I did the same, when I thought I could only be Supergirl. I pushed everyone I cared away, thinking I couldn't have it all, and I almost forgot everything about Kara Danvers. Sometimes I still feel torn between them.

Oliver gave Kara a brief smile that made her heart jump. Since she met him, she noticed he barely smiled, like ever. Little by little, she understood why, so for her to be able to make him smile even for a second was a huge victory. She felt his hands going for hers, giving a small pull and she let herself be brought closer to him, otherwise it would be like he was trying to pull steel and it wouldn't be pretty. His hands went for her waist and stopped there, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

\- You see, Kara Danvers is awesome. – He gave her a half smile that suddenly made her heart melt - Supergirl is awesome. I have a hard time dealing with myself but you are not like me, you are full of light. You find strength to be bright somehow and I wish I could do the same sometimes. Kara, I felt alone for a long time, I always felt like no one could understand me, not even Sara… But now, I don't know why… I just don't feel that alone anymore. I'm sorry if I looked like I was rejecting you or something…

Kara could see into his eyes that he was being as honest as he could be with her. She also saw in his face how this was hard for him, to admit his weakness and admit being wrong, feeling vulnerable. She hated being vulnerable herself, but something told her it was safe around him. She figured it was the same for him, since he was being so open about his feelings. They could be vulnerable together, she thought. She inhaled deeply as she saw his face getting closer to hers. His finger on her cheeks felt like something else, something magical.

\- I think we both have a lot to work on… - She caressed his face with one of her hands, feeling his short beard with her fingers, her other hand on his shoulder.

\- A lot… – He whispered, bringing his lips closer to hers once again.

This time around, there was something different about their kiss, he could tell, she could tell. It was in the air around them, the electricity running around their bodies, their breaths heavier than before. Oliver felt the need in her kiss as much as he was showing her his own needs. Kissing her was like something fit, like it was so natural, so right. They both felt less alone in the world.

Oliver was never so thankful for super speed like he was now. The heat among them was too much to handle, so with one whisper from Oliver, Kara brought them to his empty home. She checked if there was anyone inside before storming in, holding Oliver in her arms and she smiled between their kiss, knowing they were completely alone. They ended up in his room really fast and Oliver closed the door behind Kara, while still kissing her.

They had similar backstories, all full of hurt, pain and trauma. Things they were never going to forget. They both knew how hard it was to be with people in general, to open up and trust someone, it was hard for them especially because of who they were. To be able to be themselves with each other, to be natural, no lies, no reservations and completely understanding of each other's worlds was such a relief, they could barely contain themselves, all the joy of that new reality for them being expressed on their actions. It literally felt like discovering a new world, discovering each other. One piece of cloth at the time being thrown away, it didn't take long for Oliver to fully feel her strong body against his, even if he was with his shirt on, and God that felt incredible, he thought.

He knew right away she was going to ruin him for anyone else. And he figured he wasn't interested in anyone else but her. She looked at him a bit shyly and Oliver looked at her, walking slowly closer to her until they were chest to chest.

\- There's no need to be shy, you are beautiful… - He whispered to her, giving a kiss on her shoulder, his hands caressing her both arms.

\- I think you're being the shy one, Oliver… - She smiled at him feeling really annoyed by the fact that his torso was still covered.

She grabbed the edge of his shirt and made him lift his arms up, taking the piece of fabric off him. Oliver was feeling really unsure, because not everyone reacted well to his scars. Sometimes it scared people, but Kara just looked at him lustfully. Oliver turned away from her and took a deep breath. She went behind him, her hands traveling towards his chest and abs. He was really tall, she had to be on the tip of her toes to be able to give him a kiss on his neck.

\- Don't… Don't turn away, please… - She pleaded him as he slowly turned around.

As he fully turned around, she stood as closer as she could get, facing him.

\- Don't be ashamed of your scars. They are proof you are strong and a survivor.

Oliver attacked her mouth without thinking twice. Passionate kisses became more urgent as his mouth traveled through her neck, chin, lips. He wanted to feel all of her all at once. Kara was breathing erratically while feeling his kisses like he was testing waters, but still full of want. Kara sighed as she felt his hands exploring her body and giving her extreme amazing sensations she couldn't even try to describe.

\- You… - She tried to say something while feeling his strong hands everywhere. – I'm…

\- Yes? – He asked, going back to kiss and explore the base of her neck.

\- I need you now! – She whispered to his ear while he took a few steps, making her walk backwards.

Kara sat on his bed and Oliver covered her body with his, laying above her. Kara felt her heart racing while his strong muscles covered all of her. Oliver rested his arms by her both sides on his mattress and admired her face with his eyes. Kara's fingertips traced some of his scars and Oliver felt chills down his spine.

\- Tell me about them… - She whispered while looking back at him with the same intense glare he was giving her.

\- They are not nice stories.

\- I can handle them! – She gave him a sweet smile and there was no way he could manage to say no to her.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath. They were bad memories and he was unsure of it, talking such heavy subjects while all he wanted to do was ravish her in ways she couldn't even imagine. The look in her eyes convinced him to open up, one thing he hadn't done for a long time, at least not about his scars.

\- Most of them are from torture. On the island, when they wanted Yao Fei's whereabouts, some are from fights with Slade Wilson…

\- The man that did all of that horrible things on your city?

\- The one and only… I collected scars everywhere I went.

\- And this tattoo? – She circled the mark on his chest slowly with her fingertips, looking curious at it and then back to his eyes.

\- Bratva. I had to be part of their thing to survive, it wasn't pretty. I learned to be fully cruel there…

\- You had to be for your survival, you are not a cruel person Oliver.

\- I'd like to believe that someday.

\- Believe me, then… Is not that hard, is it?

She looked at him with so much purity on her eyes, Oliver actually believer her words for the first time since the island. Kara clearly saw the good in him not even Oliver knew it still existed. She had x ray vision, but he was discovering her ability of getting to look into someone's soul, she was definitely doing this to him, and something warmed up inside of him. It was possible for him to be not so lost afterwards, if someone like Kara believed it, then it was true.

\- You really believe the best in people…

\- Only when I can see it. – She reached for one of his hands, making him fully lay above her now. She kissed the back of his hand, going up his arm, reaching his shoulders. – I know there's a dark story behind them, but your scars don't make you ugly or frightening, they make you beautiful, because they are part of you, of what made you who you are today…

Oliver listened to her words and still couldn't believe Kara was real. Everyone that saw his scars, looked at it with fear, scare, and shock. She was the first person to see things in a different way and it awed him. While he thought about it his lips caressed her skin slowly, driving her nuts. The sounds she was making was only encouraging Oliver to be bold. Kara held him, bringing his lips back to hers. His hand caressed the back of her neck while the other pressed her waist, bringing his own closer to hers, his lips going back on pursuing her sweet lips. He used his tongue to battle hers for dominance, making her let out a few small moan between the kiss. He opened his eyes, his face still centimeters from hers, looking intensely at her eyes while his hand traveled down her body while the other supported his weight.

\- You are out of this world…

\- Well, I am an alien, so… - She teased him, slowly turning her laughs into a low hiss as soon as she felt him touching her everywhere again.

\- Funny… - He laughed - You know what I mean… - He whispered to her as he kissed her neck and explored her all ways possible.

Kara felt like she was in cloud 9, not ever wanting to come back down. Oliver was doing wonderful things to her and her heart felt full, warm, erratic all at the same time. She knew what he meant because she felt the same about him. She connected with him like she never did it with anyone else, both emotionally and physically speaking. Oliver's mouth met hers once again and he showed her how much he wanted and needed her now. His bed turned into a wild mess, sheets everywhere around them, pillows all over the bed, their bodies moving like one, finding their way home just as they felt like: a sweet and delicious home. Dark and lonely days were far behind, he could feel it and the only thing that mattered was how they made each other feel, and it was beyond anything Kara or Oliver could ever express verbally, so they showed each other as they made love for most of the night.

Somewhere in a bar around National City, Sara and Alex sat facing each other while they talked.

\- You didn't have to bring me home…

\- I wanted to – Sara said as she took a sip of her drink. – I wanted to talk to you again.

\- Only talk? – Alex arched an eyebrow and smiled, teasing her

\- Maybe more – Sara teasingly blinked at her and finished her drink. – For now, talk.

\- Ok.

Sara looked around, the bar was calmer than its usual. Alex told her that was an alien bar, where they could feel welcome and in peace. Sara found it really cool and told her how much she wanted to visit more.

\- Speaking about that… - Sara lowered her head and whispered to Alex – I met your sister. Supergirl. She is a badass… Just like her big sister…

\- I'm flattered… But that's true, she is a badass. How did you meet her?

\- She was in the bunker, talking to Green Arrow. I felt a vibe there… Laurel was more like fangirling over her to notice, but… I'm never wrong about those things.

\- And what's our vibe now? – Alex brought her face closer to Sara's – By the way, are you going to let me know who the Green Arrow is? I know you are the Canary and your sister is the Black Canary…

\- Someday we can team up, and I introduce you, if he's ok with that. He can be really mad with people finding out who he is without his knowledge. Poor Barry…

\- What happened there?

\- Our team needed his help to save Green Arrow from poison… He woke up choking him up.

\- Wow.

\- He has deep trust issues.

\- I'll wait then. I also know someone with similar issues…

\- Something tells me Green Arrow and Supergirl would fit quite well together… - Sara said, thoughtful, smiling with the idea on her mind.

\- You have no idea… - Alex said as she also finished her drink.

\- This is nice… I really wanted to see you again. – Sara reached for her hand, caressing it slightly.

\- I'm here now…

\- It's true!

Sara's lips reached for Alex as they shared a sweet kiss. Usually Sara was the type of wanting to get things done, but now, she just wanted to enjoy Alex's company. It was so rare for her, moments like this, just chilling out, drinking and talking, she wanted to savor it the best she could.

\- Whoa, look at the time… - Sara looked at her watch. It was almost 2 in the morning.

\- Want to crash in my apartment?

\- Alex Danvers what do you have in mind.

\- Nothing – Alex laughed as she got up. – C'mon, you can go back to Star City tomorrow.

\- Ok – Sara got up as well, following Alex after leaving the money on the table. – I promise I'll behave.

\- Aham… - Alex laughed one more time and left the place with Sara.

Back in the Queen's Mansion, Kara slept peacefully with Oliver's chest pressed on her back, his hands over her waist. She couldn't feel better after the night they had, twice. She started to wake up when she noticed something was wrong. And turned her head to look at Oliver. He was agitated, sweating a lot and murmuring something she was trying to understand. She could see a few tears coming down his eyes and the pain he was feeling in his face, even with his eyes closed. He struggled, turning to the other side and Kara sat on the bed, worried.

\- Enough! – He murmured as he was pleading someone to stop doing something to him. – Please I…

\- Oliver? – She called him cautiously.

\- No…NO! – He yelled as he practically jumped from the bed, looking scared from one side to the other.

Kara reached for his face with both her hands, making him look at her. She was full of concern in her eyes. He told her about having nightmares but she never thought it was that painful, at least for her to watch. It must be so much worse for him; her heart sank inside her chest.

\- Oliver? Look at me – She pleaded him ad watched his breath starting to come back to normal – It's me Kara, you're not alone… It was just a nightmare…

\- Kara? – He looked at her feeling really confused. His eyes focused on her face and she felt calmer little by little. – I'm sorry I scared you…

\- Oliver you don't scare me, deal with that! – She smiled at him

\- Did I wake you?

\- Not relevant! – She said as she reached for him, hugging him. She looked back at him, wiping the tears from his face. – Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?

\- I was… - He looked at the wall, remembering his livid nightmare. It felt so real, it was disturbing. – I was being tortured again. By Ivo. He was the guy that made me chose between Sara and Shado on the island.

\- Oliver… - Kara reached for his shoulder, caressing it.

\- I felt guilty for so long… I still do sometimes. He aimed at Sara, and I told him not to shot her so he shot Shado…

\- It was not your fault!

\- I don't know…

\- Oliver. It was not! The guy was a lunatic and this is on him. You were in an impossible position, if you tried to protect Shado, Sara would be dead now.

Oliver looked at Kara and held her hand with his. She looked down at it.

\- I was tortured once… With green kryptonite…

\- What's… that? – Oliver asked her, really afraid of the answer given the fact she was invincible. For someone to be able to torture her, it had to be an extreme situation. And by the look she gave him, it was.

\- It's a piece of my planet.

\- Oh…

\- A green rock, the only thing that… can harm me… It's the only thing that can actually kill me.

She looked at him unsure, and he gave a small pull in her hand, making her get closer to him. He hugged her by the waist, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

\- I'm sorry to hear that.

He really was. It must be awful to have your planet exploding and a piece of it, a piece of home be the thing that can kill you, he thought. Life was never easy for Kara, for sure.

\- I know how it feels. To feel like you would give anything for them to stop hurting us… To be in such a pain that you can only hope for death to come, so you can finally be free… Yes, I've been there. And then it gave me strength to keep fighting, to make the pain stop. I know it's a horrible thing to go through. Just please remember one thing, you are safe. – She smiled at him – There is no one hurting you anymore. You are the one kicking bad guys' ass now, even if I don't agree with all your methods – She teased him, making him let out a weak smile – And also… I'm here…

\- You are. – He looked at her, feeling his heart beating not that crazy now. His breath was coming back to normal little by little.

Kara pushed Oliver gently back to bed, her head resting on his chest as her hands caressed his torso, hugging him by the waist afterwards. She gave him a few kisses on his chest as she whispered to him.

\- I'm glad you're here. – He told her as he gave her one kiss on her head.

\- I am too. – Her lips followed a path from his chest towards his lips. She gave him a sweet kiss while her fingers contoured a few of his scars on his arms – You are beautiful – she whispered as her lips went for his neck – strong… - she kissed his shoulders, going back to his chest. – And never alone. – She smiled at him and he turned to his side, facing her.

They held their hands together and Oliver gave it a kiss, her legs intertwined with his under the sheets. They held each other strongly as their foreheads touched. They shared another sweet kiss and Oliver looked back at her.

\- Thank you – He whispered to her as they slowly fell sleep together, holding onto each other.

A FEW MONTHS LATER:

Kara was feeling really nervous, walking around her apartment and making sure everything was ok. Oliver looked at her, thinking she was the cutest person he has ever met. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on her neck.

\- Babe, you'll create a hole on the floor… It's going to be fine – He smiled as she turned around, facing him.

\- I know… I hope so… It's just that… I'm going to introduce you to Clark, as my boyfriend… I'm a little nervous…

\- Just a little? – He teased her when there was a knock on the door and she smiled excitedly at Oliver.

Kara opened the door and welcomed Clark with a hug. She told him to come inside and closed the door behind him.

\- Clark… This is my boyfriend, Oliver Queen… The Green Arrow!

\- Nice to meet you. – Oliver politely said as he reached for Clark's hand.

Oliver had to confess to himself, never out loud, that he was indeed a bit nervous himself. The guys were freakin' Superman, for God's sake. Clark looked at Oliver and then at Kara and shook Oliver's hand, adding a bit more pressure than it was necessary. Oliver felt the pain, but said nothing, his face like it was just a regular handshake.

\- Kara told me about you being a vigilante in your city…Clark smiled at Oliver and let his hand go. Oliver kept acting like it was nothing.

\- Yes, I am. Me and my team we do our best to protect the people from Star City.

\- I'm glad to hear it… Even if I don't agree with your methods, you are doing some good out there, I'm glad Kara is with someone like you.

\- Not agreeing with the way I work, it seems to run in the family. – Oliver joked, looking at Kara.

She smiled back at him and they all sat down to eat. They talked about a few things and Clark looked in a funny way at Oliver.

\- You know what? Thinking about it now, you remind me of a friend of mine from Gotham…

\- Why's that? – Oliver looked confused at him and Kara, that nodded with her head.

\- Well, he's a vigilante as well… A rough one… - Clark started and was interrupted by Kara.

\- He basically scares the hell out of people as well – She teased him and Oliver laughed with them.

\- I think we would be really good friends – Oliver told them after finishing his drink.

Clark's phone started ringing nonstop and he excused himself to take the call. He came back a few seconds later, in a hurry.

\- I'm sorry Kara, but I need to go. Lois told me things are really bad at the Daily Planet… They need me there.

\- It's ok, Clark. – She walked to him, and gave him a hug. – I missed you, you need to visit more often.

\- I promise I will – He smiled at her and shook Oliver's hand one more time – It was nice to meet you man.

Oliver smiled back at Clark and in the blink of an eyes, Clark became Superman, and gave one last look towards Oliver.

\- Before I go, I don't need to remind you that you better be decent to my cousin, or we will have a small chat, right?

\- Nope! – Oliver looked at him thinking about what that talk would actually be like. Probably him being thrown at space.

\- She's my only family, take care of her!

\- I will, I promise. She is most likely to take care of me, but that's ok – He teased as Kara hugged him by the waist while watching her cousin floating on her balcony.

\- See you guys around!

With that, Superman flew away in super speed and Oliver and Kara looked at each other, smiling widely.

\- That went well – Kara said excitedly, kissing Oliver's lips.

\- He is a charming person…

\- I know… But I think you're way more charmer…

\- I love you… - He told her, making her freeze and look startled at him.

She was not expecting for him to tell her that and it took her by surprise. It made her heart jump inside her chest and suddenly she couldn't stop smiling. She felt lonely for so long, she wasn't sure if she would be able to love someone someday. It was literally baby steps for her, they were a few months together, helping each other heal. It was many days waking up in the middle of the night, feeling scared, being there for each other. She also had her share of nightmares, and Oliver held her every time it happened. Kara always made sure Oliver knew she was also there for him when he had his troubled nights. It was a hard work, but it was so worth it, she thought. They had rough days, they argued sometimes, she still wasn't so comfortable with his ways of dealing with bad guys, but she noticed he was being less violent, at least a little bit, and she smiled to herself remembering he took into consideration what she felt about it. It was really hard sometimes, but just to know he was there with her, fighting crime by her side, it was overwhelmingly good. He tried to teach her how to use a bow and arrows, she took him to fly with her a few times, just for the pleasure of it, floating around hugging him, enjoying each other's company. She remembered all of that while looking deeply into his eyes, knowing for sure what she felt was real.

\- I love you too!

 **NOTES 2: I wasn't going to write anything new because I had no idea what to write about, but... In the middle of editing this chapter, ideas popped up on my head. I'm gonna to a collection of one shots next, with different scenarios and situations. It's easier to write this way instead of long arcs and it allows me to play more with the idea of SuperArrow together.**

 **I might start taking some prompts on this next fic project, who knows?**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to start doing this, I need inspiration to cooperate, so until it happens, see ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**first of all guys, chapter 4 is the last chapter of this fic, but...**

 **A collection of one shots are coming and I already have 3 different things for 3 chapters.**

 **If u shipp SuperArrow and want to read about anything specific (drama, funny stuff, angst, anything - I just don't write heavy explicit stuff, all the rest is just fine), let me know and I will see what I can do ^^**

 **I'll take some time before I post it because I want to have a few chapters ready to beggin this. Stay tuned!**


End file.
